Nouvelles de Silent Hill
by La Hire
Summary: Plusieurs nouvelles sur Silent Hill mettant en scène des personnages plus ou moins connus de la série.
1. Default Chapter

Présentation:  
  
Je suis un gros fan de Silent Hill. J'ai découvert la saga par l'intermédiaire du premier opus puis j'ai suivi le reste dans l'ordre chronologique. Aucun survival horror ne m'a causé autant d'émotions que Silent Hill. Pour moi, c'est plus qu'un jeu:c'est une véritable séance de psycho thérapie. Car pour moi Silent Hill ne se contente pas d'être un simple survival horror, c'est aussi un grand jeu intelligent et qui porte à réflexion.  
  
J'ai bien évidemment voulu écrire ma propre fic sur Silent Hill mais j'avais des idées qui partaient dans tous les sens si bien que le scénario n'avait ni queue ni tête. Alors j'ai étrenné le système des nouvelles et je trouve que ca marche impec. Voici donc des nouvelles sur Silent Hill.  
  
Je tiens à signaler qu'aucun d'entre vous ne doit prendre ma version des faits pour argent comptant. Ceci n'est que de la fiction et ma propre version des faits qui se sont déroulés dans cette ville. En aucun cas je ne souhaite imposer une théorie ou une idée sur ce jeu. Vous êtes donc libres de toutes formes de critiques à mon sujet.  
  
Et bien sur, l'innévitable disclaimer:  
  
Silent Hill est une marque déposée par Konami Corporation Japon. Le logiciel, la marque "Silent Hill", les personnages (a l'exception de ceux que j'ai inventé pour la cause) ainsi que tous les éléments relatés à ce jeu n'appartiennent qu'à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ceci est une fiction non-officielle et non reconnue par les créateurs.   
  
En espérant que vous apprécierez mon oeuvre! 


	2. IKarl Gordon et la Petite Fille

I . KARL GORDON ET LA PETITE FILLE :  
  
Je m'appelle Karl Gordon et je suis professeur d'Anglais à l'école élémentaire de Midwich dans la ville de Silent Hill. En ce moment je suis cloîtré dans les vestiaires avec pour seules ressources un sandwich emballé dans une feuille de célophane, de l'eau du robinet et une carabine à double canon. J'ai aussi une boite de cartouches au plomb, des compresses, une bouteille d'alcool, une autre de désinfectant. J'espère que mon sang ne laissera pas une odeur trop forte. J'ai eu le temps de compresser mes blessures avec de la gaze. Pourvu qu'ils me laissent le temps d'écrire ces notes...  
  
Quand vous les trouverez, j'aurais peut-être fêté mes dix ans d'accession au paradis. Je suis un bon chrétien, j'ai toujours honoré Dieu et ses apôtres. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir pêché et je pense que ces derniers instants qui ont mis ma foi à l'épreuve témoignent de ma dévotion. Je pars l'âme en paix avec l'angoisse de savoir quelle sera la mort que l'on m'offrira. Je prie pour qu'elle soit la plus brève possible.  
  
Mais si j'avais agi depuis le début... En tout cas il est trop tard pour retourner dans le passé. Je m'en remet à Dieu désormais en priant pour avoir le temps de coucher par écrit ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette école ces derniers jours. Je prie pour que celui ou celle voire ceux qui trouveront ces notes me croient. Et trouvent le moyen de faire cesser cela...  
  
J'y vais...  
  
Lundi : Je suis rentré d'une courte période de vacance que l'on m'avait généreusement accordé suite aux heures supplémentaires effectuées lors de mes cours précédents. Le remaniement du personnel enseignant de l'école ainsi que les grèves avaient causé des perturbations dans les emplois du temps. Deux semaines de négociations ont été nécessaires pour trouver une solution à ces problèmes. J'ai été remercié pour avoir pris sur moi les emplois du temps des autres professeurs. J'ai mélangé les heures pour assurer le plus de cours au maximum d'élèves possible. Je crois que les syndicats de parents d'élèves ont également appreçié ce geste. Quand au directeur, il n'a pas manqué de le citer dans mon dossier personnel. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'école sortait d'une courrte mais intense période de crise et reprenait une vie normale. C'est ce jour là cependant que tout à commencé.  
  
En fait ca a surtout commencé quand je l'ai croisée. Une petite gamine au visage tout rond, avec de grands yeux noirs naïfs et de jolis cheveux. Elle serrait contre elle une espèce de poupée d'aspect assez horrible je dois dire. Nul doute qu'on lui avait fabriqué et quoiqu'il en soit cette chose était la manifestation d'un gout pour le morbide assez dérangeant. En tout cas la gamine ne semblait pas se soucier de l'aspect de la chose. Elle était adossée au mur, son cartable reposait à ses pieds. Timide visiblement, personne ne lui parlait et elle-même semblait quelque peu intimidée par son entourage. Puis Thalia invita les enfants à rentrer dans la salle de classe et la petite fille disparut. Cette première rencontre silencieuse et à moitié aveugle n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Et je me dis à ce moment là que je n'avais jamais vu cette gamine auparavant.  
  
Mon emploi du temps m'accordait encore une heure trente de répis. Mais je voulais consulter les dernières nouvelles sur l'école. Visiblement la crise avait encore laissé quelques marques et des associations syndicales luttaient toujours pour un total retour à la normale. Une tache dans la campagne électorale qui s'avancait :le maire de Silent Hill postulait pour le gouvernat. Mieux valait pour lui jouer la carte de la générosité dans ce cas là. Mais si son élection se confirmait, il allait sans aucun doute changer de jeu. On en parlait encore. Et encore. Et encore. Puis l'image de la petite fille m'est revenu subitement à l'esprit et j'ai trouvé en elle un excellent prétexte pour modifier la nature de la conversation. Je demandais donc à mon entourage qui elle était.  
  
« La gamine ? Celle avec l'espèce de truc horrible dans ses mains ? Fit Glenn en réajustant un chignon rétif. Elle est là depuis quelques jours. Elle s'appelle Alessa Gillespie. Mignonne mais un vrai bloc de glace. Glenn était chargé de l'apprentissage des mathématiques aux enfants. Très énergique par nature. Son vrai nom est Glenn Thumber. Elle n'est pas mariée. Ses rapports avec les hommes sont aussi éphémères que le temps qu'elle passe pour corriger les copies de ses élèves. De brèves escarmouches dans un restaurant qui finissent en charge héroïque dans sa chambre. Puis un Waterloo général dans les jours qui suivent et qui laisse pendant quelques temps une Glenn encore plus noyée dans sa solitude que ne le fut Napoléon autrefois. J'ignore où elle se trouve maintenant. Elle doit sans doute se décomposer dans un recoin de cette école. J'ose à peine immaginer quel sort lui ont réservé ces monstres. Qui sait si elle est bien morte après tout ? Peut-être elle aussi se terre-t-elle dans un coin en gémissant et en écrivant elle aussi le récit de ces jours chaotiques que nous avons alors partagé.  
  
« Gillespie ? Fis-je. Comme la vieille folle de la boutique d'Antiquité ? -Ouaip ! La fille ! Reprit Glenn en ajustant cette fois-ci un pull trop juste. Beau portrait de famille :la mère complètement timbrée et la fille aussi interressante qu'un réverbère. -La mère Gillespie vient nous faire son sermon à l'église Balkan tous les dimanches, intervint Hermet en se servant un café. On sait pas si on doit dormir ou en rire tellement on se fait chier. En tout cas hormis Dieu, y'a pas grand-chose qui l'interresse. -Et la gamine ?Demandai-je. -Oh Alessa ? Pas grand-chose à son sujet. Elle reste dans son coin et ne parle à personne. Personne ne lui parle en retour. C'est une gamine assez discrète et qui ne pose pas de problèmes. Elle travaille assez bien d'ailleurs. Je sais pas ce qu'en pense Glenn. -Pareil, répondit l'interressée en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Mais elle pourrait se motiver un peu plus. On vient pas à l'école en bête de somme, on y vient aussi pour se faire des potes. -Tu devrais l'avoir dans ta classe d'ailleurs, reprit Hermet. Tu jugeras par toi-même. En tout cas un conseil, si jamais tu vois la mère fait demi- tour ».  
  
Je n'ai pas parlé d'Hermet. Je ne doit oublier aucun détail. Hermet Stinger est professeur de géographie dans cette école. Un individu assez gros, amateur de sandwichs. Un personnage sympathique et honnête mais pour qui la politique est quelque chose de sacré. Syndiqué et engagé, militant de gauche, le genre à prendre les armes dès que ses interêts sont menacés. Un vrai chacal qui ne lache jamais sa proie avant soumission totale. Bref Hermet semblait avoir ses propres convictions sur la question. Je lui fais confiance mais je ne base jamais mes idées sur celles des autres, d'autant que les sujets qui nous opposent Hermet et moi sont assez nombreux.  
  
Alessa comme prévu vint s'asseoir dans ma classe. Et elle serrait toujours sa petite poupée dans ses bras. Je vis deux ou trois de mes élèves regarder le pantin avec un dégoût où se melait le mépris. Il allait falloir surveiller cela de près. Je ne pouvais pas interdire à cette gamine de venir avec son jouet pour trois gamins offusqués. A moins qu'ils ne regardent Alessa elle-même. Je résolus de garder un œil sur cette zone de tension provisoire.  
  
Alessa s'averra être une élève studieuse et réfléchie. Elle exécutait mécaniquement tous les travaux que je demandais aux élèves. Je remarquais également qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Certains élèves qui avaient des difficultés pour recopier un mot tordaient leur visage avec une expression d'angoisse. Alessa elle dans ses moments d'hésitation s'arrêtait et fixait la feuille de son cahier comme un robot qui avait cessé de fonctionner et qui attendait qu'on le remettre sur pied. Son premier travail fut des plus remarquables. Elle surpassa ses autres petits camarades. En la félicitant je la vis baisser la tête et, rougissant, esquisser un petit sourire. Un geste qui me rassura quelque peu. J'avais peur que la gamine eut des problèmes mentaux mais sans doute était-elle relativement timide.  
  
Hermet vint m'accoster à la fin des cours et me demanda un verdict sur cette première journée. Je me contentait de lui raconter ces quelques heures passées avec Alessa en détail. Pour unique réponse, Hermet détourna les yeux et haussa des sourcils tout en mastiquant son sandwich. Puis il remballa ce dernier dans une feuille d'aluminium. « Bon, fit-il avec un sourire. Ca me rassure un peu. J'avais peur qu'on soit tombé sur une fanatique. -Je sais pas si la fille est comme la mère mais en tout cas on ne pourrait pas le dire au vu de mes premières impressions, fis-je en boutonnant mon manteau. C'est même tout le contraire. -Cette folle de Dhalia est un mauvais exemple, je l'ai toujours dit ! Fit Hermet. Elle va rendre cette gamine complètement neuneu si ca continue. Au moindre signe, je te jure que je lui fout les associations de la défense de l'enfant au cul à la vieille peau... -Qu'est ce que tu sais de Dhalia Gillespie ? -Suffisamment pour ne pas pousser d'avantage. Hormis le fait qu'elle tient un magasin d'Antiquité dans le quartier commercial, qu'elle a les fils qui se touchent et qu'elle nous pompe l'air à l'Eglise avec ses sermonts je n'en sais pas plus. Faudrait que tu vois ca avec Glenn ou Ronaldo... ».  
  
Je rentrais chez moi après cette première journée d'école qui apposa sa petite emprunte sur ma personne. Pendant toute la soirée je ne cessais de penser à deux noms :Alessa et Dhalia. La fille et la mère. J'ignore quelle obsession me prenait tout d'un coup. Sans doute mon coté paternel prenait le dessus. Ou autre chose d'indéfinissable. Jerry Springer, incarnation de la nullité culturelle télévisuelle au service du porte-feuille de la chaîne, monopolisait le programme de la télévision ce soir. Je profitais qu'il ornait les murs de cette maison d'une atmosphère racoleuse et voyeuriste pour compulser mon emploi du temps à venir. Je repensais aussi aux regards que les gamins avaient jeté à Alessa et je me dis qu'il y avait presque de la haine dans ces yeux d'enfants. Il allait falloir que je surveille cela. La tension était toujours omniprésente à l'école après cette crise. Elle se palpait aussi bien chez les enseignants que chez les élèves (sans doute influencés par le stress des parents). Je décidai d'aller me coucher. Et tandis que je ramenais la couverture près de mon menton, je revis le petit visage d'Alessa et ses grans yeux noirs m'engloutir petit à petit dans leur obscurité d'enfant...  
  
Mardi : La neige s'est mise à tomber en fin de matinée. La météo avait effectivement prévu un temps maussade mais pas de neige. Mais comme le vieil adage se plaisait à répeter :on a plus de chance de tirer le gros lot au loto que de voir le temps être conforme aux prévisions météo de la veille. Un brouillard épais a commencé à recouvrir la ville. J'ai préféré renoncer à la voiture. Les flocons de neige n'auraient pas aidé à la visibilité.  
  
Quand je suis arrivé devant l'école, le car était déjà là. Le conducteur, un dénommé Matt, était une épave graissée d'alcool mais un bon bougre. En plus il faisait rire les gosses. Ca atténuait leur stress lors des premiers jours d'école. On lui pardonnait ses petits excès de boisson. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté en état d'ébriété devant les enfants ou le personnel. Hermet et moi l'avions simplement trouvé une fois allongé contre le mur de l'école un soir, serrant une bouteille de Gin's dans sa main gauche. On avait gardé le secret bien sûr. Matt est un brave type. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'avanca vers moi avec un sourire et m'offrit sa main. Une poigne vigoureuse, ferme et plus honnête que la plupart des poignées de mains que certaines pesonnes pourtant sobre daignent vous accorder.  
  
« Alors ces vacances ? Me demanda-t-il. Vous avez bien récupéré j'espère ! Ca a été la galère ces derniers jours croyez-moi ! -Je croyais que ca s'était calmé pourtant, fis-je. -Ca c'est la version officielle, répondit Matt sur le ton de la confidence. Mais avec les élections qui se rapprochent, les esprits s'échauffent. On pense que si le maire est élu, les négociations récentes sauteront comme de la dynamite. -Mais pour quelle raison ? -Programme d'harmonisation de l'éducation entre les villes. Ca risque de faire sauter quelques allocations et surtout quelques primes. Le budget de l'école est pas très bon ici et ca risque d'empirer. -Nom de Dieu... -Et c'est pas tout :on parle également à nouveau d'un remaniement du personnel enseignant. -Mais enfin pourquoi ? -Disons que la plupart des membres du personnel enseignant ont quelques amis, voire des membres de leur famille assez haut placés :fonctionnaires, magistrats, députés, chef d'entreprise même. On trouve même des personnalités à la mairie. Et ces derniers sont les partisants du candidat opposé au maire. Une espèce de guerre interne. Le maire veut faire le ménage autour de lui et faire de Silent Hill son petit fief. Vous savez comment c'est les élections dans ce pays. -Malheureusement ! Ben y'a plus qu'à prier pour que ca n'arrive pas ! -Les syndicats fonty pression de toute évidence ! Le maire ne peut pas agir...Pour l'instant on peut encore respirer ! »  
  
Les enfants se rangèrent en rang comme à l'accoutumée. Je revis Alessa et sa poupée horrible serrée contre elle. Maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai pas décrit la poupée en question précédement. C'est une espèce de peluche en toile, sans doute rembourrée, mesurant environ un mètre. C'est la tête qui est de mauvais goût :une tête ovale, sans cheveux ni nez. Avec juste trois gros trous bien ronds pour les yeux et la bouche. Une description qui ne paraît pas effrayante. Mais ce visage avait quelque chose de monstrueux. Ces deux gros yeux noirs et ronds et cette bouche de laquelle semblait s'échapper un cri...Un cri...Oui, la poupée ressemblait à ce tableau célébrissime de Munsch et qui s'appelle « le cri ». Le même visage abstrait, effrayant. Sans doute la mère était amatrice. Mais moi qui suis fan de Picasso n'irait pas acheter une peluche inspirée du style cubiste à ma fille...si j'avais pu avoir l'occasion d'en avoir une.  
  
Comme d'habitude les résultats d'Alessa furent plus que convaincants. La gamine avait un potentiel intellectuel assez élevé. Et toujours cette même froideur dans les émotions. Une vraie machine à travailler. Je sentais bien chez certains élèves (parmis eux, ceux qui lui avaient déjà jeté un regard à transpercer une plaque d'acier auparavant) qu'un sentiment de jalousie commençait à s'élever. J'allais par la suite me rendre compte que cette jalousie n'était pas en réalité la raison de ce mépris. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner le bureau pour y dicter un nouvel exercice, quelque chose attira mon attention. La main droite d'Alessa portait des traces de griffure qui saignaient encore. A première vue, la plaie était assez récente. « Alessa, ta main saigne !Fis-je. Elle regarda sa main et garda les yeux baissé, honteuse. Je m'approchai d'elle, me baissai et lui fit relever la tête avec ma main. -Alessa, fis-je, dis moi qui est-ce qui t'as fait cela ? C'est un de tes petits camarades de classe ? La gamine ne fit que détourner les yeux mais je sentais bien sa respiration s'accelerer. Dans ses yeux secs, je pu voir les pupilles bouger vivement. La gamine était tétanisée par la peur. -Je vais te faire emmener à l'infirmerie d'accord ? Et dès que tu seras soignée, je voudrais te voir ! » Cette fois-ci elle me regarda et acquièsça doucement de la tête. Je fis lever une de ses petites camarades (je pris soin de choisir un des élèves qui selon moi n'avait rien contre elle) et lui commandait expressément de l'emmener se faire soigner. Je déduis que un ou plusieurs des élèves qui la considéraient en mal s'en étaient pris à elle et l'avaient menacé. L'heure du sermont du père Balkan avait sonné. Je lançait un regard suffisamment sévère à mon entourage de têtes blondes et leur fit ce bref discours : « J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que certains d'entre vous, que je ne citerai pas car je crois qu'ils se reconnaitront sans mal, ont...disons...manifesté des comportements assez méprisants à l'égard d'Alessa. Principalement des regards peu amicaux mais aussi des discussions pas très jolies. Je dois vous rappeler que dans l'enceinte de cette école, le respect mutuel est une règle d'or encore plus sacrée que la Bible elle- même. J'espère que les responsables de cette griffure ne sont pas parmis vous. Car si jamais il s'averait que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous ont effectivement agressé Alessa, je devrais me montrer intraitable et sévère avec eux. Des questions ? » Et vu qu'aucun élève n'en posa, je considerai l'incident comme étant clot et résolut de poursuivre le cours.  
  
« La réputation de la mère déteint sur la gamine, fit Hermet en classant quelques fiches sur la table. Les petits merdeux savent très bien que c'est la mère qui est timbrée mais ils se font la main sur la fille. Quant aux parents ils ne valent pas mieux :la fille est exactement comme la mère pour eux. C'est beau l'éducation chrétienne. -Qu'est ce que l'éducation chrétienne a à voir là-dedans ?Demandai-je. -Ben en fait la mère Gillespie est une adepte du « culte ». Tu sais ce culte apocryphe que les premiers habitants de Silent Hill pratiquaient au XIXème siècle. Et qui a presque totalement disparu de nos jours. Hé ben c'est une des dernières adeptes. -De quoi ca parle ? -Je sais pas grand chose dessus. Ca s'inspire de l'imagerie chrétienne. On parle de serpents, de roseaux, de saints aussi. Ah oui, dieu est une femme dans ce culte. C'est tout ce que je sais. Pour les chrétiens, protestants ou catholiques, c'est du paganisme, voire du satanisme. -Notre pays accepte tous les timbrés illuminés qu'on peut trouver sur cette planète. Je vois pas pourquoi ce culte minable les feraient gueuler. -Tu sais chez les chrétiens, tout ce qui ne porte pas la mention « vive le petit Jésus » est satanique. -Mais tu me disais que la mère faisait son sermont à l'église ? -Ouais c'est vrai, répondit Hermet en rangeant ses fiches dans sa serviette. Mais je crois qu'elle se cultive une image de bonne prêcheuse, histoire d'éviter d'étendre les ragots à son sujet. -La gamine n'a pas de père à ce qu'on dit ! -Ouaip !Mais faut dire que quand tu vois la gueule à la mère ca m'étonne pas que le père se soit fait la malle... »  
  
Je n'ai pas revu Alessa. D'après l'infirmière, elle s'est senti mal une fois allongée sur la civière. On l'a ramené chez elle. Je suis donc rentré chez moi, la tête dans les nuages, sans prendre le soin de contempler les flocons de neige qui s'abbataient sur la ville. Alessa me hantait. Quelque chose en elle me fascinait. Sans savoir quoi. La télé déversait son flot d'insanités destinées à anesthésier le spectateur au cerveau lent afin de garantir à l'émission une soi-disante réputation de succès audio-visuel. Moi je trouvais la force d'éteindre la chose et optait pour le son sans image en allumant la radio. Je tombais sur des parasites. La plupart des chaînes locales s'étaient tues. Je trouvais à force de tatonnements et de réglages nerveux une chaîne de variété musicale. Queen egaya la pièce d'une note endiablée. Un petit réconfort en temps de crise. Je pris une bière et alla contempler à travers la baie vitrée la pleine lune resplendissante. Et soudain la forme ronde et les ombres de l'astre me rappellèrent l'effrayant visage de la poupée d'Alessa.  
  
Mercredi : Je risque de me souvenir de cette journée même après ma mort. C'est ce mercredi que tout a véritablement commencé et que l'engrenage infernal s'est lancé sur la route qui a fait de cette ville, l'enfer dans lequel je croupis en ce moment. Un enfer de sang, de chair et de métal que même les pires films d'horreurs seraient incapables de décrire. Une atrocité sans nom, vomie par l'enfer et par le pouvoir horrible d'une petite fille a qui j'aurais donné la lune sans réfléchir. Même ces feuilles portent la marque de cet enfer. Le sang les souille, impur, sale et d'un écarlate gerbeux. Pas seulement le mien. Celui des cadavres qui pullulent dans les brancards, celui des corps mutilés et brulés crucifiés aux murs par des barbelés ou celui qui suinte de la gorge tranchée des pendus. C'est à cause d'elle que tout est arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Alessa puisse être capable de tout cela...  
  
J'ai revu Hermet et Glenn ce matin et je leur ai raconté ces instants brefs passés avec Alessa. Je les ai sentis interpelés mais sans plus. Ils n'ont sans doute pas su voir dans les yeux de cette gamine. Suis-je le seul à me poser des questions ou est-ce que je deviens fou ? Alessa et ses grands yeux noirs me hantent l'esprit. Mais sa poupée me terrorise chaque seconde que Dieu fait écouler sur cette foutue ville. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis l'incident de la griffure. En revanche on prétend que le maire a eu une altercation avec Dhalia au sujet de ses croyances : en effet le maire en accord avec des associations protestantes voudrait effacer toute trace de l'ancien culte de Silent Hill. « La mère Gillespie a pas tout à fait tort, fit Hermet. Bien qu'elle a les fils qui se touchent. Même si ce culte c'est bon pour les illuminés du cerveau, ca fait partie du patrimoine de la ville. En fait la ville s'est fondée autour de ce culte. Faire disparaître les traces de ce culte, c'est vendre l'âme de la ville au diable. Silent Hill ne s'appellera plus Silent Hill si ce gros porc parvient à ses fins. -Le maire se fout pas mal des associations protestantes, fis-je remarquer. Tout est bon pour s'offrir quelques voies dans les urnes. Silent Hill a une sale réputation à cause de ce culte. Le maire a une occasion unique de rassembler autour de lui un bon cortège d'électeurs. -Une solution idéale ! Reprit Hermet en me désignant du doigt. Immagine que ca lui donne suffisamment de mou pour les élections ! Ca nous sauvera peut- être d'un plan de remaniement du personnel ! -Andouille ! Il ira chercher ses électeurs là où il les trouvera ! Fit Glenn en machouillant un stylo, les yeux rivés dans des notes de frais. Alors s'il peut s'offrir son poste aux frais de l'école et du patrimoine crois-moi qu'il le fera. Ce vieux salaud pourrait vendre sa mère pour être élu. -Ca sent la guerre ouverte les gars ! Fit Hermet en reniflant. On va la faire à la manière européenne : pavés sur la gueule et gaz lacrymogènes. Si ce vieux con est élu, je me tire de ce pays ! -Te fous pas dans tes sales combines d'extrémistes, fis-je. Ca va te rapporter des gnons! -Bien d'accord ! Fit Glenn en levant un doigt. Les connards que tu soutiens prennent le fusil dès que tu leur tire la gueule de travers ! C'est comme ca qu'on conçoit la liberté d'expression dans ton parti ? Hermet redressa la ceinture de son pantalon avec un regard hautain typique du militant fier de donner sa peau pour son président : -En tout cas c'est comme ca qu'on la défend », fit-il. Le débat s'acheva à ce moment car au dehors de vifs échos se firent entendre.  
  
La cohue qui régnait au dehors était des plus chaotiques. La terreur et la stupéfaction se lisait sur les regards. Des enfants pleuraient, certains réconfortaient leurs camarades, l'air grave. Des parents d'élèves s'occupaient de leurs enfants échangeant des paroles consternées ou des questions incessantes avec leurs voisins, le visage saisis d'effroi. Je vis le directeur, Greg Stanford échanger, avec un air furieux et des yeux exhorbités, quelques paroles enragées avec Matt, le conducteur du bus. Matt qui tremblait de tous ses membres, terrorisé, des larmes aux yeux, incapable d'allumer une cigarette à cause de sa main tremblante qui agitait le briquet comme un shaker. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais. Glenn et Hermet regardaient avec un air grave et la bouche légèrement entrouverte le bus. Je regardai à mon tour et sans le savoir, peut-être me mis-je à les imiter involontairement, tant la stupéfaction me possedait l'esprit, le corps et l'âme.  
  
Je vis le bus cabossé par plusieurs endroits, je vis les fenêtres innexistantes, réduites à de simples petits triangles de verres minuscules accrochés au bord des fenêtres, le reste reposant sur le sol comme des diamants, et je vis dans ce même bus la petite Alessa, assise, le regard tourné vers le pare-brise, impassible, froide, innerte. Elle serrait toujours sa poupée dans ses bras. Je crois bien que j'ai contemplé cette scène pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'ai repris mes esprits. Je me dirigeai d'abord vers le groupe formé par le directeur, son adjoint et Matt. « Ah Gordon ! Fut le directeur en tendant les bras. Vous tombez mal ! Je suis en pleine séance de psychothérapie avec monsieur le conducteur de bus qui visiblement croit aux fantômes mais néanmoins me ramène à bus bon à foutre à la casse !!! » Il hurla ces derniers mots à la tête de Matt qui recula en gémissant. Il répatait sans cesse les même mots : « C'est pas moi !!!C'est elle !!!C'est pas moi !!!C'est elle !!! » Le directeur soupira et fit une grimace furieuse. «Gordon, puisque le bon dieu vous a placé là, emmenez-moi ce poivrot ailleurs! Vous le connaissez mieux que moi alors faites lui cracher la vérité! Les parents hurlent au scandale et ce n'est pas à moi d'éponger le sang sur la table ! Je veux l'explication dans dix minutes ! Moi je vais faire rédiger l'acte de licenciement !» J'emmenai Matt dans un coin plus tranquille et le fit asseoir sur le rebord qui séparait le troittoir du petit jardinet qui bordait l'école. « Je boirai plus jamais !!! Fit-il. Je boirai plus jamais !!! Pardonne-moi seigneur!!! Glann et Hermet s'approchèrent, l'air visiblement interpelé. -Matt calmez-vous, fis-je en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Reprennez vos esprits ! C'est terminé ! Matt déglutit bruyamment, haleta. Visiblement il avait du mal à évacuer le stress. Je n'osais pas lui proposer un verre d'alcool. Je pressais Hermet d'aller chercher du café et Glenn une couverture. Cela contribua à ramener Matt à la raison. Par un hasard que je dois qualifier d'heureux, les parents d'élèves harcelaient l'adjoint du directeur où étaient trop occupés à rassurer leurs enfants. -C'est elle m'sieur Gordon ! Fit-il en me lancant un regard implorant. Je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que c'est elle !!! -Qui « elle » ? » Matt se mit à frissoner brièvement mais intensément. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers le bus et d'un doigt tremblant il désigna la silhouette d'Alessa Gillespie.  
  
Quand je rentrais dans le bus, je constatais que la plupart des débris de vitres reposaient sur l'allée centrale ou les sièges en cuir. De la fumée s'échappait du tableau de bord. Quelques grincements métalliques ponctuaient cette visite de la carcasse du bus. Alessa était endormie. Son affreuse poupée serrée contre elle. J'approchais d'elle et je vis alors ses joues rouges et des traces de larmes dessus. Ses mains crispées (la main griffée était bandée) sur sa poupée étaient blanches. Je fus rassurré d'entendre sa respiration, une respiration haletante toutefois. Elle devait sans doute cauchemarder. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules frêles et la secouait doucement. Elle ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Puis son corps se détendit brusquement et elle poussa un hurlement strident. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir, mais des yeux blancs, sans pupilles. Alessa s'agita violement dans mes bras tandis que je hurlais son nom et la secouais de plus belle. J'eus alors la sensation d'avoir mon crâne transpercé par une lance et pendant un instant je crus entrevoir une scène se dérouler dans ma tête : Matt chantant avec les enfants comme il le faisait souvent, Alessa endormie dans son siège, puis Alessa hurlant et s'agitant violement comme en ce moment, les regards se tournant vers elle puis le bus secoué, martellé, ses vitres explosant sur ses occupants, un concert de cris de terreur, Matt paniquant au volant avant d'arriver à stabiliser le bus, ouvrir les portes fébrilement et se ruer hors du bus comme un fauve se ruant hors de sa cage, bientôt suivi par une cohue d'enfants hurlant. Ce fut sur cette dernière image que je fus projetté en arrière sur le tableau de bord et alors que je reprennait mon souffle je vis, oui je vis clairement le levier de vitesse se tordre, le métal se fendre...et du sang couler de la fissure. Puis j'entendis le verre des indicateurs du tableau de bord se briser à leur tour. Et mon corps fut saisit d'une peur que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Une peur viscérale, qui prend racine non pas dans le cerveau ou l'esprit mais plus profondément, à la racine de tout ce que peut-être l'âme humaine. La peur du pécheur devant son juge ou du condamnée devant son bourreau, la peur instinctive, la peur de la mort. Ma vue se troubla, mes oreilles se mirent à siffler. Je vis vaguement des silhouettes humaines se ruer dans le bus à leur tour. L'une d'entre elle s'agenouilla devant moi, me pris par les épaules et marmonna quelque chose qui devait être mon nom. Je crus à travers le brouillard de mon esprit reconnaître Ronaldo. Je vis l'autre silhouette se diriger vers Alessa, la soulever comme un sac de prunes et la secouer dans tous les sens.Puis le cri d'Alessa s'arrêta et terrassé par cette peur, je me laissait dériver sur les rives de l'inconscience. Mais alors que le hurlement mourrait dans le néant de mon esprit, je crus toutefois entendre une dernière fois la sirène de la ville retentir.  
  
L'odeur de l'éther me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me pris le faisceau du néon dans la figure, un effet coup de poignard très désagréable. Puis je vis le visage inquiet de Ronaldo. Comme je l'avais supposé, c'était bien lui qui s'était rué dans le bus. Ronaldo est un mexicain agé d'une trentaine d'année chargé de l'éducation artistique des enfants. Entendez par là le dessin, les collages et tout le reste. Il me raconta clairement ce qui s'était passé. Le hurlement d'Alessa avait été entendu par tous, tout le monde m'avait vu serrant la gamine, on prétendis que j'étais secoué de tremblements violents, que je bavais. Puis on me vis projeté à l'avant du bus. C'est là que Ronaldo vint me chercher. L'autre silhouette était celle d'un des parents d'élèves. Je me fis un dessin de toutes ces explications et me redressai. J'avais dormi deux heures.  
  
« Le maire et la mère Gillespie se sont engueulés hier soir ! M'appris Ronaldo en me servant un café. Apparemment ca a choqué la gamine. Ca a été assez houleux d'après la mère ! J'avalais une gorgé de café. Ronaldo était un maître en café. Ses préparations vont me manquer. -Vous avez prévenu la mère ? -Ouais. Elle regrette qu'Alessa ai vécu ca. Mais visiblement la discussion s'est rapidement envenimée et Gillespie n'a pas pu envoyer sa fille dans sa chambre à temps. J'acquièsçai lentement. -Et Matt ?Demandai-je. -Tout va bien. Fort heureusement les enfants ont témoigné en sa faveur. Ils ont tous raconté la même histoire :les vitres qui ont explosé d'elles-même, la carosserie qui s'est cabossée toute seule. Aucun ne prétend avoir vu Matt percuter quoique ce soit. Et utlime arguement :vu l'état du bus, il aurait fallut que Matt soit percuté par plusieurs objets à la fois. Et qui plus est il n'y a aucun blessé. Matt est totalement blanchi de l'affaire mais il devra en revanche stopper toute consommation d'alcool. Le pire, c'est que c'est lui-même qui l'a annoncé. On n'a pas eu besoin de le lui dire. Vu que Matt est plutôt connu pour être imperméable à toute forme d'anti alcolémie, y'a dû avoir un sacré truc pour qu'il décide d'un seul coup de s'arrêter sans conditions et de son propre chef! -Où est-il en ce moment ? -On l'a amené à l'hopital de Brookhaven pour lui faire subir quelques tests psychologiques. Il a tout de même sorti quelques trucs assez étranges ! » Ronaldo approcha un siège du brancard sur lequel j'étais assis, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il accuse la gamine Gillespie de l'accident ! Tout allait bien ! Ils étaient en train de chanter une chanson ! Puis la gamine s'est mise à hurler et quelques secondes après tout s'est déclenché :les vitres, la carosserie, la panique. Les psys qui ont ausculté les gosses étaient sur le cul. Il sont hamais vu un tel cas de terreur comme celui-là. C'était pire que de la peur. -La peur de mourir...M'entendis-je soupirer. Ronaldo haussa des sourcils. Puis me désigna d'un doigt. -Vous... -Oui ! J'ai vu Alessa endormie dans ce bus, fis-je d'une voix qui me semblait à des milliers de kilomètres. Je suis monté pour la réveiller. Quand elle s'est mise à hurler, j'ai cru voir en sépia la scène que tu vienss de me décrire. Puis j'ai sentis une espèce de peur comme je n'en ai jamais ressentie auparavant. J'avais l'impression que plus rien autour de moi n'existait. La peur, je n'avais que ca en tête. J'ai été projeté, je ne sais comment, contre le tableau de bord. Puis j'ai vu, et je l'ai vu clairement, j'ai vu le levier de vitesse se tordre, se déchirer et j'ai vu du sang couler de la fissure. J'ai aussi entendu les verres des indicateurs du tableau de bord exploser. Et j'ai perdu connaissance. Ah oui, j'ai aussi entendu la sirène de la ville vaguement résonner. Ronaldo avait suivi ce bref récit avec un air curieux. Dans son regard, je vis le doute et l'inquiétude. Il devait se demander si me croire était la juste chose à faire. Je levais une main et secouai la tête. -J'ai dû délirer ! Fis-je. Cette espèce de trouille bleue a du me jouer des tours ! Renaldo renifla. -Je sais pas vraiment ! On n'explique toujours pas l'accident vous savez !Fit-il. -Où sont Glenn et Hermet ? -Dans la salle des profs ! Cette histoire les a chamboulés eux aussi ! Les cours ont été annulés pour aujourd'hui de toute façon ! Les gosses sont trop choqués ! »  
  
Je trouvai un comité d'accueil des plus morbides. Hermet, d'habitude si plein d'assurance, vautré sur un fauteuil et Glenn assise dans une chaise, ses lunettes posées sur la table à coté. Lorqu'ils me virent, ils affichèrent un visage des plus rassurés. J'allais m'asseoir auprès d'eux et Ronaldo s'ajouta à notre trio. Un conseil de guerre. C'est l'impression que j'eus. Le silence demeura pendant quelques secondes. Puis Hermet prononça simplement ces quelques mots que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre à ce moment là: « Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'un collègue qui bosse che les flics ! Le maire a été retrouvé écorché vif dans un parking ! On l'a crucifié sur une grille avec des barbelés ! »  
  
Il faisait nuit quand je sortis mais mon corps entier ne tremblait pas à cause du froid. Le bus que je vis était devenu le symbole de ma terreur. Il gisait près du panneau d'arrêt de bus. Attiré et repoussé par cette apparence, somme toute banale, quelque chose vint torturer d'avantage mon esprit : avais-je rêvé ? Pris de folie, ou sans doute dominant ma peur, je dirigeais mes pas vers la carcasse innerte. Puis je regardais à l'intérieur. Le silence au dehors semblait encore plus terrifiant que le hurlement lui-même. Dans l'ombre de la nuit je ne plus distingue l'objet de mes investigations et soudain un nuage dévoila la lune et cette dernière fit luire le relfet chromé du levier de vitesse du bus, parfaitement droit et aussi intact qu'au premier jour. Je vis aussi le verre des indicateurs du tableau de bord, dénué de toutes fissures ou craquelure. Au fond de moi- même, je sentis comme un poids se soulever de mon cœur. Puis je pris conscience malgré tout que cette peur que j'avais ressenti était bien réelle. Courant comme un fou, je m'appliquais à mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce bus et moi pour aujourd'hui et pris le chemin de ma maison.  
  
Moi qui étais pourtant d'une nature somme toute tranquille, je me surpris à fermer tous les verrous de la porte et à cadenasser le portail au dehors. Dans ma tête, je me moquais de moi-même. Je me vis une bière à la main, tentant de me ramener à la raison, me montrant du doigt, hilare. Une sorte de bataille avec mon propre esprit matérialisé dans cette figure grimaçante. J'allumais la télé. J'étais prêt à gober tout ce qui me ferait oublier cette journée : les élucubrations lamentables de ce fils de pute de Jerry Springer dans ses shows déplorables , les éructations pornographiques de Britney Spears dans l'un de ses clips de merde, les discours pompeux des politiciens qui s'envoyaient des piques à la gueule,...Tout ! Une bonne bière pour commencer serait la bienvenue ! Le spectre était toujours en train de se foutre de ma gueule ! J'essayais de le chasser de mon esprit mais ce que je trouvais dans le frigo fut plus efficace que les insultes que je m'envoyait mentalement :se mêlant à la viandre sous cellophane et aux boissons alcoolisées, je trouvais le levier de vitesse du bus, tordu, fendu et sanglant.  
  
Je voulus hurler mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche...  
  
Jeudi : Chez les Français « Jeudi » est le jours consacré à Jupiter, le dieu romain de la foudre célèbre pour ses colères violentes et destructrices. Je crois que ca se prête bien à ce jeudi que j'ai vécu. La foudre nous est littéralement tombée dessus ce jour là. Et n'a entraînée que la colère d'Alessa...  
  
J'ai passé une partie de la nuit assis sur mon fauteuil, ma bière intacte à la main, à regarder dans le frigo ce levier sanglant comme une tranche de viande. Quelques mouches s'étaient posées dessus. J'entendais à peine leur bourdonnement. Puis mon corps réagit subitement, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, de la stupéfaction à la terreur, comme ci cette accalmie contemplative n'avait été qu'un long et interminable retard de la manifestation de cette peur qui avec elle amenait l'instinct de conservation. La peur de mourir...  
  
Je saisis le levier, sentis le sang frais, collé sur le métal comme une pellicule, et, faisant fi de la température extrêmement basse de cette nuit, fonçais au dehors, et cherchait sur le bitume une bouche d'égoût ou plonger l'objet de toute ma terreur. J'en vis une à quelque mètres. Par chance le mécanisme de verrouillage était innexistant. Je fis coulisser la plaque et précipitai le levier dans les profondeurs puantes et glauques des égouts de la ville. Une fumée pestilentielle qui m'arracha plusieurs haut- le-cœur s'évada de l'ouverture. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour replacer la plaque à son endroit d'origine. Puis sans me retourner une seule fois je me ruais vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. A un moment je trébuchai sur quelque chose de mou et m'étalais sur toute ma longueur. Je sentis quelque chose de moite et chaud traverser le tissus de mon pantalon et courir sur ma peau. Je me relevais, étouffant un cri dans ma gorge et repris ma folle course vers mon domicile. Puis je fermai la porte et me ruai dans ma chambre.  
  
Une tache de sang ornait mon pantalon. L'auréole était assez grande. Je pensais au départ que quelques gouttes de sang du levier de vitesse avaient coulé sur moi mais je me rappelai ensuite que le sang s'était solidifié. Puis je me rappelai la chose étrange sur laquelle j'avais trébuché et le puzzle qui se forma dans ma tête m'horrifia au plus haut point.  
  
La cloche de l'église de Balkan retentit vers sept heures. Je suivais la procession silencieuse qui descendait le long de la rue principale de Silent Hill jusqu'au cimetière de Greystone. Dans l'air, un pointe de sarcasme semblait flotter. Car la majeure partie des visages était loin d'être aussi triste qu'un enterremement veut bien le laisser entendre. Les visages en proie aux larmes étaient ceux de la famille bien évidemment. Je vis aussi les femmes de cette association protestante sortir les mouchoirs et déverser leur trop plein de larmes. Dans le tas je vis Hermet et Glenn, le visage grave, puis Ronaldo qui m'aperçut et me fis un salut de la tête que je lui renvoyai en silence. D'autres personnalité étaient présentes. Le pasteur de l'église de Balkan, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui ressemblait à Victor Hugo. Sans doute à cause de la barbe. Je vis aussi le directeur de l'Alchemilla, Michael Kaufmann et une de ses infirmières, une rouquine sexy qui devait aller sur les 25 ans. Je vis aussi Dhalia Gillespie, le visage enveloppé dans un voile mortuaire. J'en déduis que c'était elle :elle tenait Alessa par la main qui avait troqué la blouse d'écolière contre un uniforme noir. Cette fois-ci l'horrible chose qui lui servait de doudou était aux abonnés absents.  
  
Lorsque le cercueil fut déposé près de la fosse, le pasteur se lança dans un discours qui vantait de manière hypocrite les grandes qualités humaines et la générosité d'un grand maire. Les visages étaient baissés mais les yeux de la majeure partie d'entre eux brûlaient d'une lueur de triomphe :la némésis de presque toute une ville venait de s'éteindre. Pour une fois, Dieu avait su faire son boulot. Puis on porta le cercueil en terre et les grâces furent rendues. Chaque membre déposa une fleur sur le cercueil. On le fit la majeur partie du temps avec mépris et je vis deux ou trois personnes cracher sur la tombe elle-même ou insulter le défunt maire à travers la terre et le bois qui le recouvraient désormais.  
  
J'accostai Michael Kaufmann. Un personnage au visage sinistre et aux cheveux coupés courts. Bien que directeur de l'hopital Alchemilla, on solicitait aussi ses services au Brookhaven. Je lui demandai donc si il avait eu des nouvelles de Matt. « Il a visiblement été choqué par quelque chose, fit-il l'air grave. Son état de santé mentale est assez alarmant. -Pensez-vous pouvoir le guérir ? -Je ne peux pas vous dire ! Certains cas psychatriques sont plus délicats à taiter et votre ami a l'air bien plus que convaincu de son histoire ! Je sais aussi qu'il a quelques tendances à l'alcoolisme ! Je baissai les yeux, gêné par la remarque. L'alcoolisme n'avait jamais changé quouque ce soit chez Matt. C'était resté un brave type, qui plus est ne buvait jamais une goutte avant d'emmener les enfants à l'école. Ses chansons et sa bonne humeur allaient leur manquer. -Je vais devoir étudier son cas un peu plus longuement, reprit Kaufmann. Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire cela. Mais si vous le désirez je pourrai vous fixer des visites. Présentez vous à l'accueil quand vous en avez le temps et dites que vous venez de ma part. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes ». Puis Kaufmann me serra la main une dernière fois et disparut dans la brume matinale à son tour. Le temps était à l'orage et donnait au cimetière des allures spectrales qui se prêtaient bien en décor. Je restai planté là au milieu de la route à contempler les alentours, les pierres tombales qui s'élevaient comme des pilliers mortuaires et je vis dans la brume persistante une ombre m'observer. Une petite ombre, de la taille d'un enfant. Je la regardai à mon tour puis la cloche de l'église Balkan résonna à nouveau et l'ombre s'évanouit d'elle-même dans le brouillard.  
  
Je repensai à ce dont Hermet m'avait parlé :un de ses amis était dans la police. Je voulus prendre contact avec lui et Hermet me dirigea vers le commissariat où Al Brody, son ami, officiait en temps que commissaire. Visiblement l'agitation régnait dans le commissariat. On nous fit savoir qu'Al Brody était en pleine séance d'interrogatoire mais que rien ne nous empêchait d'aller y assister, le temps qu'il termine. Nous entrâmes donc dans la salle. Je vis une grande baie vitrée, visiblement un miroir sans taint, derrière laquelle je vis un policier noir assis sur une chaise et devant lui trois femmes à l'âge assez avancé. L'une d'entre elle était même assez agée. Ridée, maquillée tant bien que mal, une paire de lunettes, un regard effroyable qui la feraient passer pour un croque-mitaine aux yeux des enfants qui la regarderaient. Je reconnus alors la présidente de l'Association pour la Défense de la Morale Chrétienne. Les deux autres femmes affichaient un air aussi buté que celui de leur partenaire. Ce devaient être les adjointes. La conversation qui nous parvenait jusqu'ici prouvait que Al Brody était un personnage aux nerfs d'acier. Voici à peu près ce que j'entendis : « Cette mort ignoble n'est pas le fruit d'un homme mais du démon ! Fit la présidente comme pour sermonner Al. Et ce démon, c'est cette femme qui souille la stabilité morale de cette ville avec son culte satanique ! -Madame, fit Al en levant les mains, je n'ai aucune preuve pour inculper Dhalia Gillespie. Je l'ai interrogée tout à l'heure et l'entretien s'est très bien déroulé. -Cette femme est une sorcière, fit l'adjointe de droite, une espèce de laideron rond comme un ballon de foot. La pratique de ce culte trouve ses sources dans les cultes païens qui servent Satan et ses laquais. Monsieur Norton (le nom de famille du défunt maire était Dave Norton) nous l'a fait savoir hier : elle a refusé avec la dernière sévérité que l'on nettoie cette ville de son passé pêcheur. Elle avait toutes les raisons de le tuer. -Madame, reprit Al, il y a dans cette ville une quantité incalculable d'habitants qui détestait monsieur Norton. Et je dois dire que j'en fait partie pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais jamais je n'ai songé à le tuer, pas plus que je souhaitais qu'il meure de cette façon atroce. Mais nos analystes sont formels : ils ont passé la fin de la journée d'hier ainsi que la nuit entière à chercher toute trace du criminel. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Il n'y a aucune preuve qui confirme vos dires. -Il n'y a pas besoin de preuve quand on sait !!! Hurla la présidente en se dressant brusquement. Je prêche l'amour de Dieu et Sa justice, et la justice de Dieu est infaillible. Cette femme est coupable et doit être punie pour son crime ! -Navré, fit Al en écartant les mains, mais ici les lois de la république passent avant celles de Dieu et les lois de la république refusent de condamner quelqu'un sans preuve tangible. Je ne veux pas me salir les mains pour des affaires de religion. Il y a de nombreux partisants de la sauvegarde de l'histoire du culte à Silent Hill. Cela fait donc pour vous des coupables potentiels. Que cherchez vous donc à faire madame ? Rendre la véritable justice? Ou juste vous servir de la mort de Monsieur Norton pour descendre en flèche le patrimoine historique de cette ville ? -Comment osez-vous... -Je vous rappelle Madame que la ville s'est faite autour et uniquement autour de ce culte. Les chrétiens comme vous ne sont arrivés que bien plus tard. C'est pour cela que les gens comme vous sont très mal vus ici : car ils n'ont aucune tolérance et ouverture d'esprit. Vous êtes accrochés comme des sangsues à votre Dieu et ce qui ne vous ressemble pas ou ne fait pas comme vous mérite le bûcher. C'est de la dictature ca... La président tremblait de fureur et ses deux adjointes semblaient scandalisées par le discours de Al. -Je comprend mesdames votre desarroi et votre colère, reprit-il. Monsieur Norton était un de vos amis. Je vous promet que nous trouverons le coupable et que nous saurons le châtier avec la dernière des sévérités. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de condamner à l'aveuglette. Surtout quand il s'agit de défendre les interêt de votre petite croisade. Je ne vois rien de concret dans vos paroles. Je vois juste une dame qui utilise une mort pour servir les interêts de ses idéaux et stigmatiser un culte qui ne la gêne que parce qu'il ne voit pas l'ordre des choses comme vous le faites. Il n'y a plus d'inquisition madame, il n'y a plus de justice de dieu non plus. Ce sont les hommes, des hommes comme moi qui jugeront et chatieront le ou les coupables. -Vous commettez une grave erreur, monsieur, mais qu'importe ! Reprit la présidente d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi glacial. Sachez que nous n'hésiterons pas à faire ce que Dieu nous ordonne si cela est Sa volonté. Al fixa les trois femmes une par unes. Leur visage impassible lui fit visiblement comprendre qu'elles ne plaisantaient pas. Le policier se contenta de croiser les doigts calmement. -Seriez-vous prête à tuer pour Lui ? Fit-il. Seriez-vous prêtes... a châtier en Son nom ? La bible l'interdit pourtant. -Dieu parle à ceux qui croient en lui et nous guide dans chacun de nos gestes de ce fait, fit la présidente. Si Dieu veut la mort de cette femme, Dieu l'aura. Ce ne sera que justice rendue au genre humain. -Très bien ! Je ne vous retiens pas mesdames ! Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps ! ». Les trois femmes se levèrent, foudroyèrent Al une dernière fois du regard puis s'éloignèrent sans un mot. Le policier resta un instant assis puis vont nous rejoindre dans la salle. Un de ses adjoints l'acosta. « Dis donc c'est pas Love Story avec la vieille peau, fit-il. -Ca risque de mal tourner Stan ! Fit Al d'un ton grave. Je veux que tu me surveilles leur barraque et que tu fasses le nécessaire pour prendre le maximum de renseignements possibles : écoutes téléphoniques, caméras cachées, micros, espions. Je veux savoir quelles sont les intentions de ces vieilles peaux. A la moindre incartade tu me coffre toute la bande pour préméditation de meutre avec intention de passer à l'acte. Je ne veux pas changer cette ville en terrain de guerre religieux ! » L'adjoint acquièsça. Puis Al vint vers moi. « Hermet m'a parlé de vous ! Fit-il en me tendant une main que je pris fermement. On peut dire que vous arrivez à un moment délicat ! C'est le bordel en ville ! J'ai reçu des coups de fils de partout ! -Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je. -Des phénomènes assez étranges ! En fait la mort du maire et l'incident du bus d'hier ne sont pas vraiment les seuls accidents même si ce sont les plus graves néanmoins! On a trouvé des cadavres dépecés de chiens dans certaines ruelles ! On en a vu un aussi pendu par un croc de boucher au réservoir d'eau de l'Ecole de Midwich ! -Bon dieu on m'a rien dit ! Fis-je horrifié. -On a trouvé le corps y'a une heure ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! Mes hommes inspectent les établissements publics pour trouver le meurtrier de Monsieur Norton ! Pour le moment, on a fait chou blanc ! -Qui pourrait en vouloir à Monsieur Norton ?Enfin qui a pu lui en vouloir... -Houla ! Fit Al en levant les mains. Plein de gens ! Presque les trois quarts de la ville ! En tout cas, le commissariat dans lequel vous vous trouvez n'a pas un seul de ses électeurs. -Je vous ai entendu parler de Dhalia Gillespie ! Al me regarda avec un air étrange. -Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi quand même ! Me fit-il avec une voix lasse. -Non c'est que je suis le professeur d'ecole de sa fille ! Alessa et moi...on se connaît un peu disons ! -Ah je vois...Vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? Nous y serons plus tranquilles ! »  
  
Al me proposa un café que j'acceptai volontiers. Le café savait me détendre. « Je crois qu'Alessa a été profondément choquée hier par la dicussion houleuse de Dhalia Gillespie avec Mr Norton ! Fis-je. -Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Répondit Al en s'asseyant à son tour. J'ai eu la chance de l'interroger tout à l'heure ! C'est la dernière personne à avoir vu Mr Norton vivant. Mais son récit tiens la route ! Elle ne m'a en aucun cas paru suspecte de quoi que ce soit ! Elle était inquiète pour sa fille qui plus est. -Dhalia a une mauvaise réputation à ce que j'entends ! -Le culte de Silent Hill est un vieux truc de sorciers autour duquel s'est bâti la ville ! Pour les uns c'est un trésor historique, pour les autres un truc satanique néfaste ! Dhalia fait partie d'une troisième catégorie :ceux qui le pratiquent encore !Prières, litturgies, méditations ! Une religion quoi ! Un peu spéciale toutefois :elle assimile l'iconographie chrétienne à des rituels païens ! C'est ce qui scandalise nos dames de Dieu. Le maire constituait leur ultime recours contre Dhalia. Mais visiblement, Dieu n'a pas été d'accord avec elles pour une fois... -Je n'aimais pas cet homme personnellement mais je ne lui souhaitais pas cette mort ! -Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Le type qui a fait ca devait en avoir un gros paquet sur l'estomac ! Et vous puisque nous en sommes là, que savez vous d'Alessa au juste ? -C'est une petite fille timide et renfermée ! Mais elle a d'excellents résultats scolaires ! Elle a fait un terrible cauchemar hier... -C'est ce qui a provoqué l'accident du bus ! J'ai entendu parler de ca oui ! Pourtant les gosses prétendent que le conducteur n'a pas perdu le contrôle du véhicule quand elle s'est mise à crier ! -Oui ! Ils ont vu les vitres exploser d'elles-même et la carosserie se fendre ! Matt...c'est le conducteur...Matt je disais a réussi à arrêter le bus sans cause de dégats ! D'une certaine manière il a sauvé ces gosses ! -Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de témoignages à ce sujet ! Il est à Brookhaven je crois ? -Il pense comme les gosses au sujets de l'accident ! Cela s'est déroulé au moment même où Alessa a cauchemardé ! Al détourna les yeux un moment, machouillant sa cuillère en plastique. -Etrange quand même...Fit-il. Y'a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair ! Trop d'accident ces derniers jours ! -Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien ?Entre l'accident, les chiens et le meurtre ? -Je ne m'engage pas à la légère Mr Gordon. Je ne fais que constater une série de catastrophes pour le moment ! -Je comprend oui ! Hier j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose de mou et mon pantalon était couvert de sang ! -Ca devait être un chien mort ! On en a trouvé un dans la Midwich Street ! Ca explique le petit chaos qu'on a trouvé sur le flanc ! Mais que faisiez vous hier soir si tard ? -J'ai cru voir une ombre se faufiler dehors ! Quelqu'un que je connaissais ! Et puis plus rien ! Donc je suis rentré et c'est là que j'ai trébuché sur ce cadavre ! -Une dernière question ! Est-ce vous qui avez ouvert la plaque d'égoût hier ? Je réussis à refouler un frisson gêné. -On a ouvert la plaque d'égoût hier ?Fis-je avec le plus de naturel possible. -Brièvement ! Répondit Al qui visiblement n'y vit que du feu. Elle n'a pas été ouverte depuis longtemps alors des saletés se sont déposés sur le bord ! On a vu qu'elles avaienté été déplacées ce matin ! -Nravé mais je ne suis pas du genre à me promener dans les égoûts ! -Je vous crois, fit Al avec un sourire. Personnellement moi non plus ! Mais on a quand même fait effectuer des fouilles ! Je repensais alors au levier que j'avais précipité hier dans les égoûts et une chaleur désagréable commenca à m'envahir. -On a trouvé quelque chose ? -Juste un levier de vitesse taché de sang figurez vous ! Un levier de vitesse qui pourrait bien appartenir à un véhicule ! Mais on ignore lequel ! On procède à des examens en ce moment ! » J'acquièsçai silencieusement. Je suis innocent et on va me prendre pour un coupable. Alors que je n'ai pas demandé à être fourré dans cette merde. Puis Al consulta sa montre et se leva. « Monsieur Gordon je m'excuse mais j'ai une enquête à mener !Fit-il en me tendant la main. Je vais devoir interrompre cette discussion avec vous ! Mais je suis naturellement tout disposé à vous aider en cas de besoin ! -Juste une question ! Où peut-on trouver des livres assujetis au culte de Silent Hill ? Al fronca alors les sourcils. Sa main demeura dans la mienne quelques instants. -Que cherchez vous au juste monsieur Gordon ?Demanda-t-il. -Je crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même monsieur ! Répondis-je. -Je vois...Répondit Al. Nous sommes deux alors ! Allez voir à la bibliothèque municipale de Rosewater ou alors renseignez vous au Centre Historique près du lac Toluca. Là-bas ils sauront quoi vous dire !Mais... Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et approcha son visage du mien. -Méfiez vous quand vous lisez un truc de ce genre ! Ca embrouille facilement l'esprit ! »  
  
La bibliothèque principale étant fermée pour cause de travaux je fis avancer ma voiture jusqu'au Centre Historique de Toluca. Je vis un autre cadavre de chien sur le trottoir entouré par trois pompiers casqués. Une flaque de sang ruissellait sur le trottoir et se jettait dans le caniveau. Je fis garer la voiture a coté du batîment historique. La brume s'épaississait dans la ville et je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que les rues étaient de plus en plus désertes.  
  
Quand j'entrais, je demandai à la responsable des documents traitant sur le culte ancien de Silent Hill. Elle me dirigea vers une étagère où s'étalaient plusieurs livres de formats et d'épaisseurs différentes. L'un d'entre eux attira mon attention. Intitulé Mémoires Perdues. L'autorité en la matière fit la responsable derrière mon dos. J'empruntais le livre et quittai les lieux, suffisamment « armé » à mon goût pour affronter les prochains jours. Il fallait néanmoins commencer par affronter la nuit, car j'allais la passer à compulser cet ouvrage qui allait transformer le reste de ma vie à jamais. Je suppose que ceux qui me liront trouveront l'expression un peu trop pompeuse, mais j'en eu nénamoins l'intime conviction lorsque, une fois rentré chez moi, assis dans mon fauteuil, portes et fenêtres barricadées, j'ouvris la première page de ce livre et tombais sur une représentation adulte de mon Alessa, glorifiée d'une auréole divine, portant un enfant dans ses bras. En caractère gras juste au dessous de l'icône, je trouvai justes ces quelques mots qui me terrifièrent :  
  
Sainte Alessa, mère de Dieu  
  
Vendredi : La trinité divine :Sainte Jennifer, la croyante à la fois innébranlable qui point ne recula devant le bourreau, Saint Nicolas, le docteur thaumaturge aux mains miraculeuses et au sommet de la pyramide Sainte Alessa, jeune et belle maman d'un enfant. Offrir au dieu Créateur un serpent et un roseau. Et jouir de la félicité divine.  
  
Le portrait que dépeignait le livre était bien celui de la petite Alessa mais vieillie de quelques années. Elle devait aller sur ses vingt ans. Mais je reconnus bien les mêmes grands yeux noirs. Les pouvoirs de ce Dieu étaient gigantesques. Quel était ce bébé que portait Alessa dans ses bras ? Qui était ce fils de Dieu enveloppé dans un lange ?  
  
Je lus tout le livre, sans négliger un seul caractère d'impression aussi futile qu'il soit ! Je m'inprégnais des gravures et des enlumires qui décoraient l'ouvrage. Je répétais les mots dans ma tête comme un perroquet infatiguable. Je sus tout des rituels d'invocation et de malédiction. Les pouvoirs d'Alessa étaient énormes, immenses. Je me rappelle de cette peur que j'avais ressenti auparavant et que j'ai décrit un peu plus tôt :la peur du pêcheur face à Dieu, lors de son jugement. L'homme face à la mort. Je venais de comparaître devant Dieu et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que 24 heures après...  
  
Je me sentis fatigué, brisé, meutri. Je décidai de prendre du repos durant les quelques heures qui me restaient.  
  
La sonnette de ma maison résonna vers six heures du matin. Je n'avais dormi que huit heures. Je réussis à me trapiner en robe de chambre jusqu'à la porte et quand j'ouvris je me retrouvais face à Al Brody. Le policier noir avait un air sombre. « Puis-je entrer monsieur Gordon ?Fit-il avec une voix d'enterrement. Sans répondre, je lui ouvrit la porte. Il s'avanca dans le corridor puis, arrivé dans le salon, regarda autour de lui. -Sympa chez vous ! Fit-il. J'acquièsçai lentement et lui désignai un fauteuil. Al me remercia d'un signe de tête et prit place. « Monsieur Gordon, commenca-t-il. J'ai recu les résultats d'analyse de ce levier de vitesse que nous avons trouvé hier ! Le sang est impossible à identifier. En revanche...on a trouvé vos empruntes digitales dessus ! Il me regardai dans les yeux. J'affrontai le regard. De toutes façons, les jeux étaient faits. Puis Al me posa une question que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre : -Karl ! Dit-il. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Karl ? J'acquièsçai interpellé par cette question. Puis je m'assis à mon tour. -Karl écoutez moi bien ! J'ai repensé à notre conversation hier ! Et je crois que vous et moi en savons plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville sur ce qui se passe. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que nous sommes chacun sur une piste. Nous avons été confrontés à un évênement spécifique durant ces derniers jours. Je veux vous entendre me raconter le votre car je crois que c'est vous qui avez ouvert cette bouche d'égoût et jeté ce levier dedans. Je baissai la tête. -Vous allez m'arrêter pour avoir jeté un levier dans les égoûts ?Demandai- je. Un levier taché d'un sang dont j'ignore d'où il vient ? -Ce n'est pas vous le coupable je le sais Karl ! Fit Al en levant une main. J'ai été dans votre école interroger plusieurs de vos collègues. Il y a plusieurs dizaines de témoins qui attestent de votre présence à l'école lorsque la maire a été assassiné. Quelqu'un a visiblement cherché à vous faire porter le chapeau. -Je ne sais pas ! Fis-je. En même temps on ne connait pas le coupable de l'assassinat et le sang qui est sur le levier n'a pas de propriétaire. -C'est là tout le mystère, fit Al. Alors Karl, dites moi ce que vous aviez à voir avec ce levier ? Que s'est-il passé ce soir où vous êtes sorti de chez vous ? Al me parlait comme un ami qui voulait entendre une confession. Un secret de potes comme on dit ici. Alors je croisais les mains et lui dis simplement : « En premier lieu Al...vous permettez que je vous appelle Al ? (Il accepta d'un signe de tête)...Je vais devoir vous reparler de cet accident de bus... » Et je lui en parlai pendant un long moment. Et à la fin du récit je lus dans les yeux de Al qu'il me croyait.  
  
« Nom de Dieu ! Fit-il en s'épongeant le front. C'est totalement en dehors de ce que je pensais ! -A quoi pensiez vous ?Fis-je après un instant de silence. -Une espèce de vengeance mesquine de la mère Gillespie, répondit-il. Mais la gamine... Il secoua la tête horrifié. -Vous pensez...que la mère et la fille travaillent de concert ? Fis-je. -Pardon ?Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. -Admettons que la fille...fis-je en agitant les doigts comme pour donner du mouvement à mes arguments. Admettons que la fille possède...une espèce de pouvoir...quelque chose qui lui permet de faire des trucs complètement dingues comme...faire exploser un bus ou... -Tuer des gens ? J'acquièsçai. -Immaginons que la mère se serve de la fille pour exécuter ceux qui lui veulent du mal. La fille est incapable de succiter la méfiance car elle est jeune et d'une extrême timidité. Mais admettons qu'en elle dorme quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant, que la mère, par l'intermédiaire...d'une espèce de culte, serait capable d'invoquer pour la servir ! -Vous voulez dire un démon ? Un démon possederait Alessa ?Fit Al en se penchant vers moi. -Je...J'ai ma théorie là-dessus. Bon ca paraît idiot mais...il y a tellement de choses étranges qui se sont déroulées ces derniers temps. Al se rejetta dans son fauteuil. Je pu lire dans ses pensées :il hésitait entre adherer à ma théorie et la réfuter. Puis ile me regarda à nouveau. -Où est Alessa ? Demanda-t-il. -Elle doit être à l'école en ce moment ! Fis-je. Je ne démarre pas mes cours avant une heure ! -Puis-je la voir ? »  
  
Al et moi pénétrâmes dans le couloir de l'école de Midwich. La récréation venait de sonner et un concert chaotique de cris nous provenait de dehors. Derrière le comptoir du bureau des surveillants, je vis Emmerich siroter un café en lisant une coupure de presse. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se redressa et me demanda ce que je désirais. « Je voudrais voir Alessa Gillespie !Fis-je. Est-ce qu'elle a fini les cours ? Et avant même qu'Emmerich me répondre je vis Glenn furieuse entrer dans le couloir, trainant par les oreilles deux élèves en pleurs. Un autre professeur qui portait Alessa dans ses bras se ruait vers l'infirmerie. Glenn m'aperçut et s'approcha de moi. « Ha ben tu tombes bien toi ! Fit-elle essouflée. On a eu le droit à une reconstruction du Vietnam façon école primaire ! -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?Demandai-je alors que Ronaldo traînait un troisième élève sanglotant par la manche. -Hé ben voilà trois petits rigolos qui s'en sont pris à Alessa, fit-il. Ca a été dur de les séparer crois-moi ! -Comment va Alessa ? Demandai-je. -Elle a morflé mais ca devrait aller ! Le directeur est fou furieux ! Je vais tacher d'aller le calmer ! Toi occupe toi des mômes... Il ne sembla apercevoir Al que maintenant. -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Glenn qui sembla atterrir à son tour. -Je suis en train d'enquêter sur les derniers évênements qui se sont déroulés à Silent Hill, répondit le policier. Et j'ai besoin de monsieur Gordon pour clarrifier quelque chose avec Alessa! -Ben dans l'état où elle est ca va être dur !Fit Glenn. Laissez la se reposer et occupez vous de ces trois là en attendant! » Glenn s'éloigna de nous, exténuée. Emmerich fit passer les trois enfants dans la salle des professeurs à ma demande. Ronaldo me regarda dans les yeux. Puis il regarda Al et s'éloigna sans un mot.  
  
Les trois garnements étaient droits comme des I, tête baissée, larmes aux yeux. Une fille et deux garçons. Je n'avais pas la tête à me facher contre eux bien que pour eux le renvoi était innévitable. « Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demandai-je calmement. Pourquoi avez vous agressé Alessa comme ca ? -C'est une sorcière ! Répondit la fille. Ma maman l'a dit. Sa mère est une sorcière et Alessa aussi. Je reniflai et regardai Al. Encore Dhalia fis-je dans ma tête. Il sembla le percevoir et acquièsça. -Et Alessa s'est-elle comportée comme une sorcière ?Demandai-je à nouveau. Aucun des enfants ne répondit. -Le bus ! C'est sa faute ! Fit le garçon de gauche. C'est elle qui a cassé le bus ! -Elle a voulu nous faire du mal, fit le deuxième garçon en s'effondrant en larmes. Elle a voulu casser le bus pour qu'on meure tous ! -Alors on a voulu la tuer pour qu'elle arrête de nous faire du mal ! Fit la fille à nouveau. Ma maman a dit que Dieu commande à ceux qui croient en lui de chasser les méchants ! Alors j'ai cru qu'il fallait qu'on chasse Alessa ! -Alessa ne s'est pas défendue et est dans un état assez grave ! Fis-je. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Parce que maman a dit cela vous avez aggressé une petite fille qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et qui ne vous a rien demandé ! Avez vous l'impression qu'Alessa est une sorcière ? Les trois enfants répondirent non. -Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait cela si ce n'est pas une sorcière ? -Mais maman a dit que c'était une sorcière alors maman a raison ! -Et maman t'as demandé de faire du mal à Alessa ? -Maman dit que tout ce que nous faisons est la volonté de dieu ! Alors c'est Dieu qui a voulu que je fasse du mal à Alessa ! C'est ce que ma maman et ses amies disent à l'association !» Les autres enfants répondirent la même chose. Je pris le téléphone et fis part de la situation au directeur de l'école. Ce dernier confirma le renvoi des élèves. Dhalia Gillespie allait déposer plainte pour agression et diffamation.  
  
Quand j'entrais dans l'infirmerie avec Al à mes cotés, nous vîmes Alessa sur la civière qui serrait sa poupée contre elle. Elle reniflait et ses joues étaient colorées de rose. L'infirmière s'appliquait à passer un coton dans son nez. On l'avait griffée au bras et ses genoux étaient écorchés. L'infirmière me vit et s'avanca vers moi. « Monsieur Gordon, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose ! Je crois que cette petite est victime de maltraitance ! Je sursautai. Encore une nouvelle qui chamboullait mes théories. -Mais...je l'ai vu dans les bras d'un professeur ! Fis-je. Elle était presque évanouie ! -Ca c'est le choc de l'agression, répondit l'infirmière. Sa seule blessure se limite à un coup de poing dans le nez et ses aggresseurs n'ont fait que la bousculer. Les autres blessures sont cicatrisées depuis des heures ! -Madame ! Fit Al. Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que cette petite est maltraitée? -Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette gamine arrive à l'école avec des blessures ! Répondit l'infirmière. Vous même me l'avez envoyé pour des griffures faites à l'avant bras ! Une fois elle s'est présentée avec un énorme bleu sur la joue. Vous étiez encore en vacance à ce moment là. -Bon sang ! Fit Al. Vous êtes sûre de ca ? -Cette gamine est renfermée et presque muette, fit l'infirmière. Pour moi c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. J'ai fait du bénévolat au sein d'une association contre l'enfance maltraitée. Je sais reconnaître un enfant maltraité d'un seul coup d'œil ».  
  
Al et moi regardâmes Alessa. Et moi...je ne voyait plus la petite fille que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant mais la grande et majestueuse déesse dépeinte dans ce livre. Je me noyai dans le noir de ses yeux. Je me sentais aspiré dans les limbes de son âme. Et pendant un instant elle et moi furent comme en transe. Puis Al posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tira de cet échange spirituel. « Karl, ca va ?Demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. -Oui ! »Fis-je.   
  
Nous regagnâmes mon domicile. Je fis de nouveau asseoir Al dans un de mes fauteuils. « Al !Fis-je. Je vais vous dire exactement ce à quoi je pense! Est ce que... -Karl ! On n'a plus rien à se cacher toi et moi !Fit-il. Dis ce que tu as à dire ! Je suis prêt à tout croire maintenant que j'ai regardé cette gamine dans les yeux ! Le tutoiement fut un signal qui dispersa définitiovement ma crainte d'être pris pour un fou. Al et moi étions en confiance désormais. Et nous allions partager cela. Je répondis à Al d'un hochement de tête puis j'allai chercher le livre des Mémoires Perdues et le déposai devant Al sur la table du salon. -Tu te souviens hier que je t'ai dit que je voulais des documents sur l'ancien culte de Silent Hill ? Fis-je. Je crois savoir en fait pourquoi cette association de bonne femmes chrétiennes s'en prend autant à Dhalia et sa fille. Pourquoi elles les font passer pour des sorcières. Elles savent tout du culte de Silent Hill et de sa manière d'être exécutée. Mais elles ne peuvent pas agir directement car elles savent que personne ne les croiront. Jusqu'à hier j'ai cru voir des folles dans la salle où vous les interrogiez. Mais en fait elles savaient et leur seul moyen de combattre Alessa et Dhalia était de faire pression sur elles. Peut-être jusqu'à les mener au suicide collectif. Al m'observa longuement. -Continue !Fit-il. -Le Maire de Silent Hill est un chrétien farouche et un abruti complet. Sa politique était de réduire à l'état de poussière toute trace du culte de Silent Hill. Pour cela il a trouvé un support à travers cette association de femmes chrétiennes afin de lui apporter une garantie. Mais il savait que le culte de Silent Hill était encore dans les esprits et que les plus actifs de ses partisants étaient Dhalia et sa fille. Les femmes de cette société incapables d'agir d'elles même ont utilisé Norton et ses pouvoirs de maire pour faire exclure Dhalia et sa fille de Silent Hill. S'ensuit une rixe le soir où le maire vient annoncer l'expulsion de Dhalia et Alessa. La discussion violente envenime l'esprit d'Alessa et l'emplit de haine. Par je ne sais quel pouvoir qui la dépasse sans aucun doute, Alessa fait exécuter le maire d'une manièr atroce. Un signe d'avertissement. Dhalia se débarrasse d'un ennemi gênant. Mais les femmes de cette association voient là un moyen parfait pour faire culpabiliser Dhalia et Alessa et entamer une croisade. Elles voient là l'occasion de faire triompher leur dieu sur un autre ! ». J'ouvris alors le livre des mémoires perdues à la première page et montrai à Al la peinture de Sainte Alessa. Al la contempla et soudain se dressa, horrifié, sur son siège. Puis il me regarda. -Karl ! Bon dieu ! -Al ! Alessa est enceinte d'un dieu ! Répondis-je. Si ce dieu est responsables de tous ces meurtres, sa naissance va apporter l'horreur sur cette ville ! Il faut qu'Alessa passe une écographie et se fasse avorter ! »  
  
« Les femmes de l'Association ! Fit Al subitement. Nous étions en train de remettre nos manteaux. -Tu crois qu'il faut leur dire de se mettre à l'abri ? Demanda-t-il. Avec ce qu'Alessa s'est ramassée ces derniers temps, ca m'étonne que... » Al porta vivement sa main à sa poche et en tira un téléphone portable qui vibrait fébrilement. « Allô ?...Oui c'est moi... » Al palît ensuite, annonça qu'il arrivait de suite, et raccrocha subitement. Puis il me regarda. La couleur noire de sa peau semblait avoir pâli avec la terreur. « Ce sont mes hommes ! Annonca-t-il. Le siège de l'Association de la Défense pour la Morale Chrétienne vient de flamber ! On a pas réussi à les prévenir à temps !»  
  
Vingt-quatre brancards au total. Parmi eux, les trois femmes que Al interrogea hier. A cela s'ajoutait la disparition des trois enfants qui avaient aggressé Alessa hier d'après les policiers. Allessa et sa mère observaient les flammes parmi les badauds. Je vis Kaufmann près d'eux, échanger des paroles inquiètes avec Dhalia. Le feu n'était pas encore totalement maîtrisé et quelques langues enflammées tendaient desespérément leur bras ardents vers le ciel noir. Les pompiers firent rugir les lances d'incendie et en quelques jets d'eau, tout fut terminé. Je regardai Alessa qui assistait impassible au sinistre et je vis les flammes brûler encore dans ses yeux noirs. Dieu avait rendu Son jugement. Mais pas celui auquel on pourrait penser...  
  
Al et moi nous quittâmes après cette journée. Sans un mot il me reconduit chez moi. Puis arrivé devant la porte d'entrée il me demanda : « Karl ! A ton avis ? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'on devra accomplir le dernier acte qui mettra fin à tout ca ? Qu'est ce que l'on fera quand on sera face à cette espèce de Dieu ? Je détournai mon regard de celui de Hal et réfléchit. -Dans ce cas si ce dieu existe, alors l'autre aussi doit exister ! On n'aura qu'à prier pour qu'il nous vienne en aide... » Puis je quittai la voiture. « Karl ! Fit Al. Le maire avait amené son chien le jour où il a été menacer Dhalia. Il a tenté d'intimider la mère et la fille avec. Ca explique les cadavres de clebs un peu partout, tu crois pas ? -C'est même une preuve de plus, Sherlock ! » Répondis-je.  
  
Je regardai la télévision sans la voir. J'entendais le son sans l'écouter. Je ne voyais que ce livre qui était devenu ma clé, ma bible à moi, celui qui m'avait ouvert les portes de la connaissance, qui avait levé les voiles qui cachaient Dieu. Toute la soirée je m'en voulais d'avoir découvert tout cela et je me félicitais d'être aussi perspicace. J'avais peur pour ma vie mais j'étais fier d'aider à combattre un Dieu maléfique. Je bataillai avec moi-même pour savoir si j'allais continuer ce combat jusqu'au bout ou tenter de tout oublier. J'essayais d'appeler Hermet et Glenn mais ils ne répondirent pas. Je tentai de joindre Ronaldo mais je tombai sur son répondeur. Alors je compris que j'étais seul dans toute cette affaire et que mon seul compagnon de croisade était Al. Al avec qui j'avais partagé tout cela et avec qui j'avais véritablement démarré ma descente aux enfers. Dans cette demeure où je fus toujours seul depuis que ma femme me quitta, je me sentis toujours à l'aise avec moi-même et ma solitude. Ce soir, des pensées hantèrent mon esprit. Je vis Alessa et son enfant dans les bras, enveloppé dans un lange. Alessa et son corps de jeune femme, resplendissante de beauté. Puis je revis la petite fille tenant sa poupée dans sa main. L'innocente Alessa coupable des meurtres les plus affreux qu'ait sans doute connu ce pays dans ses dix dernières années. La pure Alessa enceinte d'un dieu maléfique.  
  
Et tout d'un coup je compris quelque chose que j'avais négligé jusque là. Le bébé que tenait la Alessa iconographique des Mémoires Perdues était presque une adulte. La petite Alessa qui venait dans ma classe apprendre ses leçons était encore une enfant. Je compris alors que le dieu ne naîtrait qu'à l'age adulte et que Dhalia ne faisait que gagner du temps et nettoyer le terrain pour la sécurité de son enfant-mère. Il fallait faire avorter Alessa en vitesse...  
  
Puis le téléphone sonna. La voix de Al affolé résonna à l'autre bout. On avait retrouvé les trois gamins qui avaient aggressé Alessa crucifiés et écorchés vifs dans la cours de récréation de l'Ecole...  
  
Nuit du vendredi au samedi : Voilà l'ultime étape du commencement. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pris le téléphone de ma maison pour répondre à quelqu'un. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai fermé ma porte derrière moi. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vécu chez moi. Voici le récit final de cette aventure.  
  
Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'école, le chaos régnait. Les parents des élèves étaient frappés de folie et tentaient de se soustraire aux pompiers qui les maitrisaient afin de voir leurs enfants. Les trois gosses étaient transportés dans des brancards. Les heureux élus qui avaient trouvé les corps étaient en train de vomir au sol. Et le reste des badauds hurlait son indignation ou sa terreur. Et un nom sortit du lot.  
  
Gillespie.  
  
Et chacun reprit le nom en cœur, le crachant comme du venin. Et tous se dirigèrent vers le quartier commercial de Silent Hill. Une voiture s'arrêta à coté de moi. Je reconnus Al. « Monte ! »Fit-il. Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir.  
  
« Ecoute Karl, fit Al en écrasant la pédale de l'accelerateur pour prendre la direction du quartier commercial, il faut gagner la demeure des Gillespie en vitesse ! On peut y arriver avant les habitants de la ville ! -Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Fis-je. -Tous les meurtres renvoient à Dhallia Gillespie c'est une chose! Fit Al. Mais le coup des trois gamins a révélé le pot-aux-roses ! Y'a que Alessa pour vouloir leur faire subir cela ! Qui plus est on dénombre une tonne de disparus ! La ville s'est vidée de ses habitants sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ! -Bon dieu ! Mais et les autres, ils veulent faire quoi à la mère Gillespie?  
  
-A mon avis ils ne vont certainement pas lui offrir des fleurs ! Et j'ai remarqué un truc :la gamine se sert involontairement de ses pouvoirs quand elle se sent aggressée et qu'elle a peur ! C'est pour ca que la mère la tabasse ! Dhalia ne contrôle pas totalement le Dieu et elle cherche à faire contrôler la gamine du mieux qu'elle peut ! Alors elle le fait par la terreur ! -Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je. -Tu vois la carabine à double canon derrière toi ? Fit Al. On va emmener la mère Gillespie et sa gosse faire une promenade ! Je connais un ami à Portland qui travaille dans un hopital ! Il acceptera de faire des examens sur Alessa et éventuellement pratiquer l'avortement! Mais on a interêt à les amener en vitesse ! -Et si la mère refuse ? -Ce sera nous ou eux ! Alors elle n'aura pas le choix :elle coopère ou elle meurt ! -Al ! Pourquoi elle veut réveiller ce dieu ? Al me regarda et se contenta de répondre : -Parce que elle croit en lui ! Et tout croyant qui a une chance de rencontrer son dieu la saisit ! » Nous nous étions changés en croisés. Les premiers à combattre ce dieu sans l'avoir vu. Sans qu'il soit né. Peut-être qu'une petite fille allait périr par sa faute. Où peut-être allions nous la sauver. Mais de tous les scénarios qui s'agitèrent dans mon esprit et, je suppose, celui de Hal, aucun d'entre eux ne correspondait à celui que nous allions vivre ensemble. Car au moment même où nous nous rapprochions du magasin d'antiquité de Dhalia, nous entrevîmes la lueur bien significative d'un incendie.  
  
Et tout bascula dès lors. Nos projets. Nos espoirs. Notre combat. Le magasin d'antiquité de Dhalia flambait et les pompiers nous avaient precedés. L'incendie attaquait déjà les batîments voisins. Rarement un feu aussi violent s'était déclaré dans cette ville. Al et moi nous nous sentîmes las et soudain découragés. L'unique chance de garder Alessa vivante tout en la libérant de ce dieu venait de mourir dans les flammes de cet incendie. Je vis le brancard et une forme trop significative se dessiner à travers les draps. Dhallia avait disparu. Près du brancard se tenait Michael Kaufmann. J'approchai. Al alla s'entretenir avec les quelques policiers présents sur le site. C'est là que les habitants en furie arrivèrent. Eux aussi alors sentirent leur rage s'évanouir et un désespoir profond les gagner.  
  
« Alessa a été gravement brûlée, m'annonca Kaufmann. Elle est dans le coma en ce moment. Je vais devoir l'emmener à l'hopital. Mais j'ai bien peur que ses chances de survie soient réduites. -Que s'est-il passé ?Demandai-je. -Un incendie d'origine criminelle, annonca un des pompiers. Comme celui qui a fait cramer l'Association hier. La mère est absente. On cherche à la joindre en ce moment. -Monsieur Gordon, fit Kaufmann. Rentrez chez vous ! C'est de mon ressort désormais ! ».  
  
J'allai m'asseoir près d'un banc. J'assistais au spectacle, impuissant, inutile et vaincu. Les flammes mourrurent sous l'assaut des lances, puis mon Alessa disparut dans une ambulance vers l'hopital Alchemilla. Pour moi tout était fini. Sans doute étais-ce mieux ainsi et pourtant je ne trouvai aucune satisfaction à cette fin d'aventure. Au fond de moi-même je savais que ce n'était pas tellement fini et que quelque chose manquait. « Karl ! » J'entendis la voix de Al m'appeler. Je me tournai et le vit arriver vers moi. D'un geste de la main, il me fit signe de venir. Je me redressai lentement, éreinté. -Karl, merde !!!Rugit Al. Viens voir bordel!" Je pressai le pas alors. Et suivit Al.  
  
Al quitta ses hommes après avoir demandé des informations sur la nature de l'incendie. Puis il s'éloigna les mains en poches. Tout ca pour ca. Alessa allait sûrement mourir et Dhalia s'était échappée. Dhalia avait su que l'assassinat des gosses allait précipiter la ville sur elle. Elle décida de prendre la fuite pour préserver l'existence du culte. Mais Alessa était un poids mort. Alors mieux valait retarder d'avantage les habitants en furie avec un autre « incendie d'origine criminelle ». Dhalia avait mis le feu à sa propre demeure et brûlé sa propre fille pour mieux fuir et déconcerter les forces en présence. Al jura par trois fois. Puis à travers le crépitement des flammes, il entendit quelque chose qui provenait d'une ruelle avoisinante. Et Al, interpelé par cet étrange son, s'en alla à sa rencontre.  
  
« Alors j'ai soulevé un carton et je l'ai trouvée !Conclut Al d'une voix tremblante. -Alessa... »Soupirai-je. Ma main s'aventura sur la joue du petit enfant. Une joue douce et fine. Une joue de bébé. Il était soigneusement emmitoufflé dans un lange propre. « Bon dieu Al, est ce que tu penses que cette gamine...a accouché de ce Dieu ? Que nous tenons Dieu dans nos mains ? -Karl ! Regarde sa main droite ! » Fit Al. Je vis alors les traces de griffures que je fis soigner quelques jours plutôt. « Je crois que Alessa est ici, et dans ce camion là-bas ! Reprit Al. On dirait bien qu'elle s'est divisée en deux ! -Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je. -Un réflexe de conservation sans doute ! Fit Al. Pour éviter la mort, Alessa a projeté une partie d'elle même hors de la demeure en feu. C'est cet enfant ! C'est une partie d'Alessa ! Et donc, une partie de Dieu sommeille en elle ! -Alors...nous avons deux dieux maintenant ? -Non ! On a deux moitiés de Dieu ! Et le mieux à faire, c'est d'éviter de les rassembler ! J'acquièsçai. -Al ! Et Dhalia ?Demandai-je. -Elle voulait détourner l'attention avec cet incendie ! Répondit Al. Manque de chance, elle n'a pas prévu deux choses :ce bébé...et nous ! Nous devons éloigner cet enfant le plus loin possible de Silent Hill ! -Et Alessa ? -Pour elle la partie est terminée Karl ! Mais si Dhalia apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sera nous qui nous amuserons à jouer les petits Jésus sur des grilles de parking ! Nous sommes mouillés dans l'affaire jusqu'au cou et on ne peut plus reculer ! On doit quitter la ville ! -Mais Al ?Et Glenn ?Et Hermet ? -Tes amis sont morts, Karl !!! Fit Al en serrant les dents. Ils en ont trop dit à ton sujet et on les a retrouvés tout à l'heure pendus et déchiquetés ! Ce sont nous les prochains sur la liste ! » Je me sentis alors défaillir. Je sentis le monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Je sentis la terre tourner. Al me secoua comme un prunier. « Karl ! C'est pas le moment de stresser ! Cria-t-il. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne peut plus reculer ! Alors on termine la mission ou on crève comme des chiens ! -Al ! Fis-je alors. J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Al cessa de me secouer alors. -Tu m'as dit...fis-je en tremblant comme une feuille. Tu m'as dit que Dhalia battait sa fille pour mieux controler le Dieu n'est-ce-pas ? -Oui ! Fit Al. -A ton avis ?Fis-je. Tu crois que cet incendie...il a été fait juste pour couvrir la fuite de Dhalia ? Al trembla à son tour. -Alessa est dans le coma et ses émotions ne peuvent plus interragir sur le dieu, fit-il d'une voix presque innaudible. J'acquièsçai. -Dhalia attend Alessa à l'hopital Alchemilla pour démarrer son rituel ! Fis- je. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme la nette impression que Kaufmann est trempé dedans jusqu'aux couilles ! -Karl ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? -Pas difficile ! Toi tu emmènes le môme le plus loin possible de la ville ! On est les seuls à l'avoir trouvé ! Personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant de son existence ! Moi je vais aller chercher Dhalia et Alessa à l'hopital ! Al s'agita. -Karl ! Fit-il.C'est dangereux! La mère aussi a peut-être des pouvoirs ! Et si Kaufmann est avec elle ? Si d'autres sont avec eux ? -Al ! Dhalia ne sait peut-être pas encore que sa fille s'est divisée en deux ! Et je doute que si elle l'apprend elle soit de bonne humeur ! Il vaut mieux éloigner le bébé de cette ville et il vaut mieux le faire maintenant ! Al acquièsça et se dirigea alors vers l'arrière de la voiture d'où il extrada la carabine à double canon qu'il m'avait montré un peu plus tôt. -Prend-la, vieux ! Fit-il. Elle est de bonne qualité ! Puis il ouvrit le coffre et sortit un sac a dos Adidas. -Y'a une tonne de cartouches dedans, fit-il. De quoi descendre toute une armée. Enfile ca et tache de te faire discret quand même ! -T'en fait pas ! Toute la ville apprécie le spectacle d'à coté, fis-je. Alors un gus en sac à dos, c'est pas ca qui va les tirer de leur rêverie ! -Karl écoute ! J'ai une autre résidence à Waterfall à environ 30Km au Nord de Silent Hill, tu vois où c'est ? -Je connais oui ! -Tu vois la place de la fontaine ? C'est là qu'elle se trouve. Hé ben je vais t'y attendre pendant trois jours d'accord ? Le temps de contacter les commissariats avoisinants au sujet de la gamine ainsi que les orphelinats ! J'acquièsçai. -Al !Fis-je enfin. Merci ! Sans toi j'y serais pas arrivé ! » Nous eûmes une brève mais ferme accolade. Puis nous nous séparâmes sans nous regarder. J'entendis Al faire démarrer la voiture en trombe et je suppose que Al me regarda descendre la rue vers l'hopital à travers son rectro-viseur.  
  
Comme prévu je ne trouvais personne devant l'hôpital. L'ambulance qui avait amené Alessa avait disparu. La nuit qui s'était abbatue sur Silent Hill donnait à l'hopital Alchemilla des allure d'asile de fous comme on en voyait dans les vieux films. Je fis glisser deux cartouches dans le réservoir du fusil à pompe et m'engageai sdans l'enceinte de l'hopital. Un arbre fleuri trônait au milieu de la cour. Je vis la porte principale sur ma droite. J'approchai la main de la poignée et tournait lentement cette dernière. La porte pivota sur elle-même sans grincer. Les lumières étaient allumées dans le couloir de l'hopital. J'avancai.  
  
J'étais maintenant dans le couloir de réception qui formait un angle droit vers la gauche quelques mètres plus loin. Des canapés étaient disposés à ma droite le long du mur et à ma gauche, nul réceptionniste derrière le comptoir en bois. Les néons crépitaient au plafond dans le couloir du fond qui s'engageait sur la gauche. La partie où se trouvait le comptoir n'était pas éclairée en revanche. J'avancai lentement, serrant le fusil dans mes mains moites. L'autre couloir se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres et en son milieu une porte en bois à double battants était ouverte. Je trouvai aussi des téléphones à ma gauche mais je n'eut aucune envie d'en décrocher un et d'appeler des secours. Je continuai à progresser alors. L'odeur d'éther qui régnait dans ces lieux était épouvantable. Puis j'entendis alors l'écho de voix lointaines naître au loin. Des voix fébriles et furieuses visiblement. La voix d'une femme et celle d'un homme. Ce ne pouvaient être que Dhalia Gillespie et Michael Kaufmann. Leur ton laissait présager qu'ils avaient trouvé le secret que Al et moi étions les seuls à connaître jusqu'à présent. Je levai le fusil et progressai encore. Le couloir formait un autre angle droit vers la gauche. Alors que je me rapprochai, les voix se firent plus distinctes. Une engueulade bien cachetée visiblement. Dans la troisième couloir, je vis une porte métallique ouverte. C'est de là que provennaient les voix. J'avancais vers la porte et me trouvai face à un escalier en pierre qui descendait. J'empruntai les marches, étouffant mes pas, écoutant chaque bribes de conversation que je parvenais à entendre : « ...pompiers ont dû la trouver ! Sans elle, la mère de Dieu n'est qu'un cadavre en putréfaction !!! -Dhalia ! Du calme merde! Il nous faut maintenir la gamine en vie c'est la priorité absolue ! On s'occupera de l'autre moitié plus tard ! Si on continue à se foutre sur la gueule, on perdra Alessa et Dieu aussi !!! » La conversation gagna en intensité tandis que j'empruntais désormais un couloir au sol grillagé. Je tentai de me souvenir des brefs exercices de furtivité qu'on nous avait enseigné chez les Marines. J'avancai à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte ouverte d'où fusaient les paroles rageuses. Puis arrivée à la limite, je levai le fusil et le braquai vers les occupants de la pièce en hurlant l'ordre de ne plus bouger.  
  
Le spectacle que je vis fut pour le moins atroce. Je vis Kaufmann, le visage en proie à ds tics de fureur, serrant dans sa main son éternelle malette noire. Je vis Dhalia Gillespie, son visage strié de rides, ses yeux verts perçants me regardant avec étonnement. Et je la vis elle. Alessa étendue sur un lit, le visage enveloppé dans des bandelettes, un masque respiratoire sur le visage. Son bras doit, miraculeusement intact recevait l'injection salvatrice d'une perfusion. A sa droite, un de ces appareils qui servaient à maintenir en vie les blessés faisait entendre ses petits bips sonores. Une photo de la jeune fille trônait dessus. « Gordon !Fit Kaufmann visiblement peu ravi de me voir. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? -Tu le connais ? Fit Dhalia en foudroyant Kaufmann de ses yeux de vipère. -On s'est rencontrés à deux reprises ! C'est un professeur de l'Ecole de Midwich. Le professeur d'Alessa ! Dhalia me regarda alors. Elle ne paraissait pas impressionnée par l'arme. -C'est donc vous dont ma fille me parlait ! Fit-elle. C'est vous qui avez pris soin d'elle tout ce temps ! Plus que les autres professeurs ou élèves des écoles ! Elle s'approcha de moi et me jauga de haut en bas. -Dhalia ! Fit Kaufmann. Je crois qu'il sait quelque chose! Dhalia le fit taire un geste de la main. -Professeur Gordon, fit Dhalia. De tous les habitants de cette ville vous avez été le plus doux avec ma fille ! Mais voyez vous ce qui se passe en ce moment relève de choses que vous n'êtes pas à même de comprendre ! Alors en considération de vos services rendus à ma fille, je peux vous laisser partir sans vous faire de mal ! Il vous suffit juste de poser cette arme au sol et de quitter cet hopital ! Je sus qu'elle disait vrai. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de tenir sa parole. Cette femme était forte. Je décidai de cracher le morceau. -Il y a la partie d'un dieu dans cette fille, fis-je. Je suis ici pour empêcher sa naissance ! L'effet escomptée se produit :Dhalia ecarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche. Kaufmann s'approcha brusquement d'elle et la saisit par l'épaule. -Je t'avais dit qu'il savait quelque chose ! Fit-il entre ses dents. Faut s'en débarrasser tout de suite !!! -Attends ! Professeur Gordon d'où tenez vous ces informations ?Demanda Dhalia calmement. -J'ai fréquenté Alessa quelques jours et j'ai vu dieu dans ses yeux, j'ai ressenti la peur de dieu ! Et j'ai trouvé la solution dans les Mémoires Perdues de Silent Hill. Les deux gardèrent le silence. Dhalia me fixa toujours de ses yeux ardents. -Remarquable perspicacité professeur, fit Dhalia. Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir où se trouve « l'autre » !N'est ce pas ? Vous avez bien mentionné la « partie d'un dieu » ! Dites moi où est l'autre ? » Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, je sentis le canon d'une arme se poser derrière ma tête.  
  
« Vous n'aviez aucun contrôle sur Alessa ! En dépit de vos assassinats réussis, Alessa a aussi accompli ses propres petites vengeances ! Ce qui a précipité les évênements ainsi que la haine des habitants de la ville sur vous! Alors vous avez décidé d'entretenir l'hypothèse du tueur inconnu et mystérieux en faisant frire votre propre maison et en sacrifiant votre fille ! Et vous saviez que cela vous apporterait un avantage :Alessa à demi- morte, elle n'a plus le pouvoir d'influer sur le dieu ! Mais vous avez oublié une chose :dans l'état où il se trouve votre dieu est incapable d'agir. Il a besoin de son autre moitié pour utiliser son pouvoir ! » Je crachai cela d'un seul coup. Comme une insulte. Le medecin braquait toujours son berreta sur ma tête. Sans doute l'envie de tirer lui grattait le doigt. Dans son autre main, il tenait mon fusil. Il n'avait pas encore fouillé mon sac. Dhalia et Kaufmann m'écoutèrent raconter ma version des faits et l'issue du récit les laissa troublés. « Putain...Jura Kaufmann. Quand je pense qu'on a laissé ce gars là courir pour ce concentrer sur des merdeux innofensifs ! -C'est plutôt une bonne chose, fit Dhalia. Ca nous laisse une chance de retrouver la seconde moitié de l'âme du Dieu ». Dhalia m'approcha lentement. « Je suppose que si je vous demande gentument de vous mettre à table, ca ne vous fera ni chaud ni froid ! Fit-elle. Toutefois je suis prêt à me montrer généreuse ! Rapport à votre comportement des plus exemplaires avec ma fille ! Si vous me dites où se trouve la seconde moitié de ma fille, je vous laisserai vivre, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous et je ferai en sorte que mon dieu vous comble de ses bienfaits ! -Un dieu...qui tue de cette manière...n'apporte que la mort ! Répondis-je. Je ne veux pas d'un dieu qui crucifie ses opposants et fait frire leurs demeures ! Un dieu...qui tue des enfants ! Je ne veux pas de votre dieu ! Je préfère le Diable ! » Dhalia ne broncha pas un seul instant quoiqu'une lueur de frustration parut dans ses yeux. Puis elle pencha son visage vers le mien et prononca juste ce mot : « Accordé ! ».  
  
Je me rappelle alors avoir tenté de me débattre. Je me jetais en arrière contre le médecin qui me menaçait. Il ne s'y attendit pas et nous basculâmes tous deux en arrière. Nous nous retrouvâmes au sol et je saisis l'opportunité de saisir mon fusil à double canon. Mais au moment où je me tournai vers Dhalia et Kaufmann ce dernier me logea une balle dans la cuisse droite. Le medecin qui j'avais fait tomber me décrocha une gauche qui me projeta au sol. Il il m'arracha le fusil des mains et visa ma tête. Instinctivement je me protegeai en me recroquevillant. J'entendis alors Dhalia parler : « Laisse ! On en a besoin ! Je crois qu'un petit séjour dans Silent Hill lui fera du bien ! » Puis une violente douleur sur le crâne fut la dernière chose que je ressentis.  
  
Lorsque je me réveillais je me trouvai enfermé dans ce vestiaire. J'en déduis que j'étais toujours à l'hopital et je le crois toujours d'ailleurs. Près de moi un message de Dhalia.  
  
« En aucun cas professeur je ne rennoncerai à savoir où se cache l'autre moitié de ma fille ! Souvenez vous que mon accord tiens toujours ! Sachez que nous avons découvert que Alessa est capable de plonger ceux qu'elle a connu dans son propre monde. Cependant, les derniers incidents ont quelque peu modifié l'aspect de ce monde. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel univers. Afin de vous défendre je vous ai laissé votre carabine et vos cartouches. J'ai pris soin de vous donner de quoi soigner votre blessure. Mais je vous conseille de faire vite car les atrocités qui se cachent derrière cette porte ne tarderont pas à vous flairer ! Je sais que vous resterez vivant malgré tout a moins que mes intuitions ne me jouent des tours, ce qui est rare rassurez vous ! Et dès que je vous reverrai, j'espère que vous serez dans de meilleures dipositions pour négocier !  
  
Une dernière chose :inutile d'essayer de partir. Vous êtes prisonniers jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez mon offre...ou jusqu'à ce que vous succombiez !  
  
Réfléchissez,  
  
D. »  
  
Voilà où j'en suis désormais. C'est ici que prend fin le récit de mes derniers jours d'existence. Ma blessure à la jambe ne me fait plus trop souffrir et je crois que, malgré les suppositions de Dhalia, je vais tenter de me tirer de ce merdier. Puis je prendrai mes affaires et quitterai Silent Hill. Je rejoindrai Al, nous aviserons pour le bébé et nous recommencerons à vivre.  
  
Oui, à vivre. Loin de Dieu, loin des fous, loin du sang ! En fin de compte après tout ce que j'ai vu, mon propre monde ne me paraît plus si terrible. Il suffit juste d'apprendre à affronter ses conneries. Et je vais démarrer maintenant...  
  
Karl Gordon  
  
Karl Gordon : Karl déposa les feuilles sur le banc du vestiaire puis les contempla une dernière fois. Il reposa ensuite le stylo dans la blouse sanglante qu'il avait trouvé dans ce casier où un cœur humain reposait. Gordon se leva et s'étira. Les gazes sur sa jambe avaient fait coaguler le sang. Un bon signe. Il enfila ensuite le sac à dos et vérifia le chargeur de la carabine. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Dhalia avait également déposé une lampe torche près de lui. Gordon se dit que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas l'avoir cité dans ses écrits. Tout le monde se foutrait bien de cette lampe. Derrière la porte, il entendit une voix de femme éplorée. Il écouta brièvement. La femme semblait réciter quelque chose. Gordon posa sa main sur la poignée de porte poisseuse et la fit coulisser lentement. Le sol de l'hopital n'était plus qu'un grillage couvert de sang et de lambeaux de chair. Une infâme odeur d'éther lui agressait les narines. Avec difficulté il reconnut le troisième couloir. Celui qui menait vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir inférieur où Dhalia et Kaufmann surveillaient Alessa. La voix appeurée lui était inconnue. Elle semblait délirer. Karl emprunta la direction de la réception, là où venait l'écho de la voix. Le fusil toujours levé. Il ne comptait plus se faire surprendre comme tout à l'heure. Il prit ensuite le couloir au bout duquel il avait entraperçu les téléphones. La porte était ouverte près d'eux. La voix semblait venir de là- bas. Il avanca encore et toujours. Puis arrivé au niveau de la porte il risqua d'abord un coup d'œil.  
  
La pièce était carrée. Une table sur ma droite où des documents étaient posés. Il y avait quelques brancards. Et au milieu de tout cela il vit la jeune infirmière rousse qu'il avait apercu à l'enterrement du maire. Il la vit allongée sur un brancard, prise de convulsions. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, son soutien-gorge gisait sur le sol et sa grosse poitrine remuait au fil de ses soubresauts. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et ses jambes se détendaient et de distendaient. Visiblement elle était en plein délire. Puis il vit le garrot sur le bras gauche et la seringue par terre. Il comprit qu'il avait affaire à une droguée. A un moment la fille arrêta de s'agiter, puis elle se détendit et se contenta de respirer avec difficulté. Karl approcha doucement, méfiant. Il reconnut bien la rouquine qui accompagnait Kaufmann. Mais quant à savoir ce qu'elle foutait ici ?Peut- être elle aussi avait-elle découvert le coquetier magique ! Il se risqua à poser ma main sur son visage. Elle tourna brusquement sa figure suante vers lui. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Un maigre filet de salive s'évadait de sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle l'étudia de ses yeux aux pupilles quasi- innexistantes. « Prof...Murmura-t-elle. Elle se mit à tousser. Cette fille... -Lisa...Soupira-t-il. Karl posa le fusil sur le sol. Puis il passa une main paternelle sur le front de la fille qu'il avait connu autrefois sous le nom de Lisa. -Prof...Répéta la jeune rouquine. Elle lui prit la main. Lisa Garland. La jeune fille énergique et douce qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il se souvint de ses compétences en mathématiques et de ses blagues idiotes qu'elle aimait raconter. -Lisa !Que t'ont-ils fait ? Fit-il en rajustant la chemise sur les seins pâles de l'infirmière. -Alessa...Fit Lisa. Je...protège...Alessa ! -Mais... » Puis un brancard se renversa derrière lui. Gordon apercut une ombre dans l'embassure de la porte. Il vit une silhouette en blouse blanche. Et cette silhouette brandissait un scalpel. Il l'entendit pousser des râles lugubres. Et le vis boiter vers lui, chacun de ses pas résonnant d'un clapotis spongieux. Gordon ajusta le fusil et tira un coup. Il vit du sang jaillir. La silhouette poussa un cri puis reprit sa lente progression, le scalpel toujours levé. Gordon tira une seconde fois en visant la tête. Celle-ci explosa dispersant dans l'air sang et lambeaux de chair et de cervelle. Le reste du corps s'affaisa. La lumière put éclairer le dos de la créature. Gordon vit une énorme excroissance de chair se tortiller avec des bruits viscéraux, s'agiter puis finallement s'immobiliser. Et Karl se souvint alors du message : les atrocités de Dhalia...  
  
Al Brody : Al jura entre ses dents. Il n'y avait donc aucune aire de repos sur cette putain d'autoroute ?  
  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté Silent Hill, le bébé n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs. Et Al pissait dans son froc tellement il avait peur. Peur de ce gosse, peur du dieu qu'il avait dans le ventre, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si ce dieu venait à montrer la jolie gueule. Alors Al décida d'abandonner le gosse sur l'autoroute ! Mais aucune aire de repos en vue ! Il fallait qu'il vire ce môme ! Il expliquerait ca à Karl quand il viendrait le voir ! Oui ! Après tout, ici ou ailleurs...  
  
Et enfin il vit le panneau salvateur ! Celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait quitté cette ville où Dieu et ses laquais crucifiaient des gosses et faisaient flamber les barraques comme des crêpes.  
  
Il vit un panneau qui annonçait une aire de repos à 500 mètres. Al sourit et se tourna vers le bébé : « On arrive à la maison, Dieu minus ! » Fit-il. Le bébé répondit par un gazouilli amusé. Al se demanda s'il aurait la force de le faire. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. Puis il repensa à Silent Hill, Dhalia et aux autres. Et il sut qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à le faire. Al écrasa la pédale d'acceleration.  
  
Delivrance : « Prof...Fit Lisa. Vous devez partir... Gordon se retourna. Lisa semblait retrouver ses esprits. Mais elle restait encore dans un état trop faible. -Lisa ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? -La drogue prof ! Fit Lisa. Claudia Blanche ! -Lisa je... -Partez prof !Répéta-t-elle. Moi je reste ici ! Puis elle saisit une fiole posée près d'une table et la lui tendis. -Ma voiture sur le parking au dehors, articula Lisa avec une voix d'outre- tombe. Elle est bleue...C'est la seule !Maintenant buvez ! » Karl voulut ouvrir encore la bouche mais Lisa lui tendit encore plus desespérément sa fiole. Il s'en saisit et renifla le goulot. Aucune odeur. Puis il porta le liquide à sa bouche. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses forces commençèrent à l'abandonner. Karl répéta le nom de son ancienne élève à plusieurs reprises et s'accrocha au brancard alors que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le tenir. Et tandis qu'il luttait contre l'évanouissement, il sentit Lisa lui glisser quelque chose dans la poche avant de sa chemise et lui dire : « Adieu prof... » Puis les sirènes de la ville couvrirent sa voix et les ténèbres de l'inconscience le privèrent de l'image de celle qui fut son élève préférée autrefois.  
  
Lorsque Gordon se réveilla, il était dans la même salle où Lisa se trouvait auparavant. Mais l'apparence était tout autre. Déjà les fenêtres lui renvoyaient la lumièr du jour. Quoique la ville était noyée dans le brouillard et le silence le plus total. Silent Hill portait désormais parfaitement son nom. Les voix de Kaufmann et Dhalia s'étaient tues. Sans doute avaient-ils quitté les lieux avec le corps d'Alessa. Gordon chercha Lisa du regard mais ne la trouva pas. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était parfaitement nettoyée. Le cadavre de l'espèce de créature qu'il avait descendue avait disparu. Il était revenu « dans le monde normal ». Il regarda à nouveau le brancard dans lequel était supposé se trouver son ancienne élève. « Lisa... » Il posa sa main sur le matelas, espérant la sentir. Rien. Lisa n'existait pas dans ce monde. Dhalia et Kaufmann avaient fui sans doute. Gordon était seul désormais. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et constatant qu'il n'y avait personne prit le chemin de la sortie.  
  
Il trouva bien comme prévu la voiture de Lisa. Il repensa à son ancienne élève si joviale que ce culte avait changé en droguée. Il espera trouver un peu d'elle dans sa voiture. Dieu. Si il avait eu vingt ans de moins, il aurait épousé cette gamine. Il entra dans le véhicule et trouva les clés dans le pare-soleil. Dans la boite à gants, il mit la main sur quelques photos de Lisa :devant l'hopital, au parc d'attraction de Toluca grimaçant avec un de ces lapins roses géants et d'autres photos qui le firent sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait comme ca. La première fois depuis des années. Il écrasa une larme. Lisa n'était plus qu'une image sur une photo désormais mais aussi un souvenir qu'il classerait au panthéon de ses plus tendres rencontres. Gordon reposa les photos dans la boite à gant, posa le fusil sur la banquette arrière, démarra la voiture et prit le chemin de Midwich Street.  
  
Les rues étaient désertes. La population rugissante qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures n'était plus là. Sans doute les derniers habitants se cloitraient chez eux. Mais Gordon n'en avait cure. Silent Hill et lui vivaient leurs dernières secondes de tête à tête. Il passa devant les restes carbonisés de l'Association de ces vieilles rapias qui avaient été toutefois les premières à percer le secret du culte de Dhalia mais qui avaient au final misé sur le mauvais cheval. Gordon détourna son regard et laissa derrière lui le fantôme de ce dernier bastion dressé contre le culte de Silent Hill. Ce dernier désormais était devenu maître de la ville. Gordon appuya sur l'accelerateur.  
  
Fort heureusement la majeure partie du mobilier que Gordon avait dans on appartement lui avait été fourni par la municipalité. La seule marque de générosité d'un maire que personne ne regrettait finallement. Gordon chargea ses valises sur la banquette arrière et réserva le coffre pour le matériel Hifi qui se limitait à la radio, la télé et une petite chaine stéréo. Le reste...n'appartenait qu'à une municipalité désormais décimée. Gordon entra dans la voiture. Puis ils se souvint ensuite de Lisa lui glissant quelque chose dans la poche de sa chemise. Il fouilla et en tira une clé ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel une écriture maladroite avait griffonné ces quelques mots :  
  
« Prof, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez là. Je ne peux pas laisser cette sorcière vous faire du mal mais je ne peut pas la laisser non plus torturer sa propre fille. Je ne peux que rester pour aider Alessa. Je pense que vous comprendrez. Mais vous, vous devez quitter la ville. Je vous offre mon appartement à Portland. Je sais bien que je n'y retournerai jamais. Vous avez joué votre rôle prof et vous avez joué comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Je suis fière de vous avoir connue tout comme je suis fière de vous avoir vu une dernière fois. Prenez soin de vous et rappelez vous de moi ! Je voudrais qu'au moins une personne dans votre monde ne m'oublie pas ! Je vous aime énormément ! Alors prenez soin de vous !  
  
Lisa. »  
  
Karl sourit à nouveau et sentit que désormais son aventure était terminée. Il se souvint des écrits qu'il avait laissé dans cet autre monde et espera que ces derniers aide les âmes perdues comme Lisa. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans cette ville. Il était libre et pouvait commencer à vivre à nouveau.  
  
Karl Gordon, ancien professeur d'Anglais de l'Ecole Elementaire de Midwich à Silent Hill, fit démarrer la voiture de son ancienne élève et écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. « Portland...Fit-il. Ca a l'air pas mal...J'espère que Al va pas me prendre pour un fantôme...» Puis il rit.  
  
Le rugissement de la voiture traversa la ville, brisant le silence. Puis le véhicule s'engagea sur la nationnale 51 qui rejoignait l'autoroutre et disparut au loin laissant le brouillard et le silence reprendre leurs droits à Silent Hill.  
  
Epilogue : Harry Mason fit un signe à sa femme qui faisait la queue à la caisse de la station service. Elle lui tira la langue et se mit à rire. « Oui d'accord ! Fit-il. Mais je vois pas en quoi je devrais sortir deux versions ! Puique je te dis que celle-là me plaît plus que l'autre ! -Harry bordel, fit Roscoe à l'autre bout du fil, c'est ca le truc génial ! Deux histoire différentes mais une même trame ! Stephen King a fait la même chose avec Désolation et Les Régulateurs ! -Ouais mais moi je suis pas Stephen King moi, répondit Harry. Et puis je veux faire une suite ! Je peux quand même pas faire deux cycles ? Harry aperçut sa femme sortir du magasin, s'immobiliser, regarder à sa gauche et contourner le mur. -Ecoute Harry ! Ton livre est un carton assuré crois-moi ! Et ca sera encore mieux si tu nous balance les deux versions différentes. Chaque livre aura son fan. Peut-être qu'ils aimeront les deux même ! Moi je suis sûr que si tu nous pond les deux versions, ca va faire mal ! Harry je t'en prie, sois cool pour une fois ! Harry qui se demanda pourquoi son épouse était partie derrière le magasin la revit se ruer vers le parking et lui faire de grand signes fébriles. -Roscoe y'a un problème avec ma femme ! Je te rappelle plus tard ! » Et sans prendre le temps de laisser Roscoe répondre, Harry éteignit son portable et sortit de sa voiture.  
  
Il trouva sa femme agenouillée dans un petit enclôt où s'élevaient de grandes herbes et un grand arbre fleuri. Sans doute une aire de jeu abandonnée. « Qu'est ce qui se p... » Harry s'immobilisa alors. Sa femme semblait resplendir. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans un buisson ! Fit-elle. Dieu a le sens de l'humour, pas vrai ? » Harry se baissa et ramassa la chose. Puis il ôta légèrement le petit lange et aperçut la tête du bébé. Harry sourit à son tour et se sentit transporté. « Ben je crois qu'on a notre cadeau de noël !Fit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Sa femme lui rendit son sourire. Harry souleva légèrement le lange au niveau du bas ventre et sourit. -On avait bien dit Cheryl, si c'était une fille pas vrai ?Fit-il. -C'est vrai, fit sa femme. -Adjugé ! » Puis Cheryl se mit à pleurer. «Elle a faim ! Fit-elle. Retournons à la voiture ! Je vais te montrer que les seins des femmes, ca sert pas uniquement pour le plaisir des hommes monsieur Harold Mason ! -Je suis curieux de voir la gueule des autres », fit Harry. La voiture démarra et reprit la route.  
  
Ils tombèrent sur un bouchon un peu plus loin. Harry empoigna le téléphone et appela Roscoe. « Harry ? Y'a pas de problèmes trop graves j'espère ? -Hé Roscoe, fit Harry avec un sourire. Tu crois en Dieu ? -Hein ?Pourquoi tu me demandes ca, toi? -Ma femme et moi, on y croit depuis cinq minutes ! Puis Harry posa son téléphone devant la bouche de Cheryl qui se mit à pleurer et enclencha l'amplificateur sonore. -T'as le bonjour de Cheryl Mason, annonça Harry. La voix de Roscoe résonna dans toute la voiture. -C'est quoi ces...Nom de Dieu ! Harry !!! T'es vraiment le salaud le plus veinard de ce pays !!! » Alors ils rirent tous les trois :elle, lui et Roscoe.  
  
Puis la voiture quitta le bouchon et reprit le chemin du domicile famillial. 


End file.
